Destino
by saiyan blood24
Summary: Después de que Trunks es asesinado, Bulma decide morir; pero los dioses le darán otra oportunidad ¿Podrá esta vez encontrar la felicidad o algo más interferirá?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama._

**Destino**

**Prólogo.**

—Ahora vuelvo —había dicho Trunks a su madre como si se tratase de ir a la tienda que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y el comentario le robó una sonrisa a Bulma.

—Cuídate —le dijo con cariño, mientras le despedía con un abrazo. La verdad es que eso de los viajes en el tiempo era tan curioso que bien podría estarlo abrazando en ese instante y al segundo siguiente darle la bienvenida.

El joven de cabellos lilas estaba a punto de separarse cuando, por alguna razón extraña, su madre se asió con mayor fuerza, como si se tratase de la última vez. Para ella, de golpe y sin sentido, el recuerdo de cuando vio partir a Vegeta le vino a la mente, tan nítido que le agobió el corazón.

—Mamá ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Trunks sin soltarse y sintiéndose preocupado— Todo irá bien, los androides han desaparecido en ambas líneas del tiempo y no habrá ninguna clase de peligro… creo que a estas alturas ni mi padre lo sería.

El comentario les hizo destensarse un poco y ella volvió a sonreír, aunque el sentimiento de fatalidad seguía envolviéndola. Finalmente se separaron, al momento en que Bulma le arreglaba parte del flequillo y le acariciaba el rostro, mirándolo con infinita ternura. Las acciones por parte de su madre abrumaron un poco al chico, robándole un sonrojo y una media sonrisa. A pesar de todo, él las aceptó porque eran las únicas alegrías que ella se podía permitir. Ella que era toda una luchadora, una superviviente, alguien que se había levantado ante toda adversidad y que por ello era digna de toda la admiración. Era una lástima que la gente en su mayoría no supiera que, gracias a eso, ahora podía vivir en paz o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, casi triste por dejar de ver el rostro de su madre. Ella asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano derecha y Trunks se encaminó hacia la máquina del tiempo. Ya se encontraba programada y lista sólo para abordar.

Bulma le miró la espalda, ese sentimiento de aprensión no desaparecía y sintió ganas de correr hacia él y detenerlo. Pero se repitió que todo eso era absurdo y que no había nada que temer, que ninguna amenaza los acechaba y que…

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que algo atravesaba la espalda de su chico, seguramente algo lo había ensartado desde el frente. Pronto la sangre manchó su chamarra y comenzó a gotear en el suelo. Él no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo un pequeño gimoteo, seguramente llamándola o advirtiéndole para que escapara. No lo supo y jamás lo sabría.

— ¡TRUNKS! —gritó.

— ¡TRUNKS! —gritó una vez más y otra y otra hasta que sintió que de no parar la garganta le iba a sangrar. Corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo. La sangre emanaba a borbotones y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue poner sus manos temblorosas en la herida, pero estas se empaparon prontamente y la sangre no dejaba de fluir.

Escuchó vagamente pasos, como de maquinaría. Qué más daba. No le importaba. Escuchó que la máquina del tiempo se ponía en marcha, pero tampoco le importó. Lo único que sabía era que la vida de su hijo se le estaba escapando y ella no podía hacer nada. No podía como no pudo salvar a Vegeta, a Goku, a Gohan y a todos los demás.

El último latido de Trunks se perdió con el ruido de la máquina al desaparecer.

Ella se quedó sentada sobre sus propias piernas, aún con las manos sobre la herida. No había nada más que hacer. No había esferas para revivirlo, y diseñar una nueva nave para ir en busca del nuevo Namek tardaría más de un año y no llegaría a tiempo para revivir a lo único que le quedaba. Además, para ser sinceros, su cuerpo, su mente y su alma estaban ya muy cansados.

Ya no quedaba nada más.

Su cerebro casi a punto de apagarse, de desconectarse por completo de la realidad, le ordenó levantarse. Se encaminó hacia la casa, arrastrando los pies y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire para respirar. Entró al taller y abrió un anaquel que había querido no tener que abrir nunca más en su vida. Tenía la horrible esperanza de que lo hiciera su hijo. Horrible porque tampoco le deseaba causarle esa pena, pero algún día sucedería de todas formas. Tomó la cápsula entre sus manos y la llevó consigo hasta afuera, retomando el mismo camino agonizante.

Cuando salió le sorprendió ver el cuerpo ensangrentado e inmóvil de Trunks, como si una parte de su mente se hubiera imaginado que al regresar su hijo estuviera de pie diciéndole—: He vuelto, mamá.

Pero no fue así.

Sin embargo, no lloró. No era capaz de sentir ninguna reacción aparte del entumecimiento de su cuerpo. Abrió la cápsula y una urna de cristal apareció. Levantó el cuerpo de su hijo y con mucho esfuerzo lo depósito dentro. Le colocó la espada de aquel guerrero legendario que conociera cuando niño en medio de las manos y con cariño le acicaló los cabellos de la frente.

—Perdóname, Trunks —dijo con voz ahogada— Pero creo que no nos veremos en el otro mundo. Salúdame a todos cuando los encuentres. Yo…

Sintió que una lágrima iba a brotar y rápidamente la enjugó, levantándose para cerrar la caja. Sacó un control remoto y apretó unos cuantos dígitos. Sentía muchísimo que los robots se hicieran cargo de enterrar al chico, pero ella necesitaba hacer algo. Algo con lo cual terminar con su sufrimiento.

Se dirigió a la casa, pero no en la que solían pasar sus días ella y Trunks sino a la antigua, la casa que se había obligado a abandonar en los últimos años por no ser un buen lugar en donde esconderse y por guardarle tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Abrió la puerta principal y una nube de polvo se levantó acompañada de un chirrido. El olor a viejo saturó de inmediato su nariz, pero su mirada se clavó en las escaleras, las cuales subió lentamente.

Le pareció escuchar pasos rápidos que cruzaban el pasillo, pero sabía que sólo estaban en su mente, como parte de sus recuerdos. Caminó hasta llegar al final de este y la puerta que se hallaba ahí pareció abrirse un poco por sí sola. La idea le pareció terrorífica, pues era como si los fantasmas que habitaban el lugar la estuvieran invitando a apresurarse a realizar lo que estaba pensando. La poca de razón que le quedaba le indicaba que eso no podía ser cierto y, tomando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, entró.

Se trataba de la antigua habitación de Vegeta. Desde su muerte jamás se había atrevido a entrar ahí. Porque lo apremiante era esconderse y porque después ya no hubo tiempo. Los recuerdos se agolparon por un breve instante. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos y también la última, una noche antes de que él partiera para enfrentar a muerte a los androides.

Ya no lo pudo soportar más. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar sin parar. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y lo bebió hasta terminarlo. El sabor era amargo y sintió cómo el líquido le quemaba desde adentro, pero no le importó. El dolor físico no era nada en comparación con el de su alma. Caminó aturdida hasta llegar a la cama y se recostó en ella, le pareció extraño pero creyó percibir el aroma de su príncipe.

Sonrió trémula, cerrando los ojos.

_¿Cuál sería lo peor de lo peor que Kami no perdonaría, mamita?_

_Supongo que el suicidio. Por más feas que estén las cosas, uno debe aferrarse a vivir._

Pero Kami ya no existía y olvidar era lo que quería.

Sus ojos se cerraron, pesados.

Y una última exhalación salió de sus labios.

…

…

…

…

**((…))**

—Enma Daioh Sama, es injusto.

— ¿Te parece?

—Ella se merece otra oportunidad.

—Se ha suicidado, eso es grave.

— ¡Pero…!

—Y el castigo para los que cometen algo grave es limpiar sus almas y mandarlos de nuevo a la Tierra.

— ¡Enma Daioh...!

**((…))**

_Notas de la escritora: He aquí el prólogo. He leído muchos fics de los Mirai, pero hasta el momento no me he topado con alguno que hable de Mirai Bulma III, la que pierde a su hijo por culpa de un Cell que viaja al pasado. Y mi pregunta es ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Hizo algo para seguir adelante? ¿Habrá perdido toda esperanza? ¿Enma Daioh y los demás dioses estaban pintados y no hicieron nada? Bueno, pues esta historia parte de esa idea._

_Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review._


	2. El primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Destino**

**Capítulo 1 "El primer encue****ntro."**

_**Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir, que si el invierno viene frío quiero estar junto a ti -**La fuerza del destino, Mecano._

—Hoy cumplo dieciséis años —fue lo primero que se dijo al abrir los ojos. La tenue luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas le indicaba que apenas estaba comenzando a amanecer.

Miró el reloj digital que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, sobre una mesita. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete, así que tenía por lo menos todavía una hora más para descansar. Era invierno y por tanto las clases empezaban hasta las nueve. Aun así, se levantó, tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de salir de casa.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se enjuagó el rostro y al terminar se miró en el espejo.

"Mi nombre es Bulma Ryu…al menos eso creo", pensó para después soltar un suspiro. De un tiempo para acá se sentía extraña y no sabía muy bien el por qué. Era como si cada que se mirase al espejo sintiera como si no fuera ella. Reconocía que eran sus ojos, azules como los de su madre, aunque el color azul de su cabello no lo tenía nadie más en la familia. Sin embargo, al proseguir con el reconocimiento, todo lo demás le parecía ajeno. Definitivamente como si se tratase de otra persona.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, apartando todo pensamiento irracional de su mente. A nadie le había contado eso y mejor que no lo hiciera, bastantes problemas ya había como para sumarle la posibilidad de que un miembro de la familia estaba loca. Frunció los labios. Ni la palabra y mucho menos la idea de estarlo le agradaba. Recordó que una vez, del otro lado del barrio donde vivía, se llevaron a una mujer por estarlo. Ella lo miró todo porque junto con su amiga, regresaban de compras después de clases.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de locura. Sólo pudo encontrar el brillo natural de ellos. Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y finalmente salió para vestirse, decidiendo pasar por alto sus cavilaciones absurdas.

"Si sigues pensando en eso, terminarás volviéndote loca de verdad".

Al terminar de vestirse el uniforme, una falda estilo escocés de color naranja y blusa blanca, se dirigió a la cocina. Sonrió al notar sobre la mesa una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que su madre le guardara de la noche anterior y se dispuso a calentar un poco de agua para acompañarla con café. No importaba las veces que su madre le dijera que una chica de su edad todavía no estaba lista para beberlo, a ella le encantaba.

La noche anterior las dos habían celebrado su cumpleaños con un pastel que su mamá había comprado en la parte central de la ciudad, muy cerca de donde trabajaba. Lo hicieron así porque lo que restaba del mes estaría ausente. Al parecer un cliente importante la solicitó.

Suspiró. Sola más de quince días.

En lo que el fuego terminaba de calentar el agua, sacó los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse un almuerzo y llevarlo a la escuela, pensó también en preparar una porción para su amiga. Nada elaborado, sólo un par de emparedados y un poco de zumo de naranja.

La tetera hizo ruido y en los últimos minutos que le quedaban desayunó tranquilamente. Tomó su bolso y, tras ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda, salió a la calle. El aire frío le caló de inmediato y deseó regresar a la comodidad de su cama. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Buenos días, Bulma, querida —le saludó la vecina amable, en realidad a la única que apreciaba. Las demás no eran más que unas viejas cotorras criticonas y entrometidas. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de golpearlas.

—Buenos días, Isumo —le respondió agitando una mano enguantada. Bulma miró a la mujer, no tenía más de cuarenta años y tenía los ojos verdes brillantes y el cabello castaño, además de una dulce sonrisa. Estaba casada, pero no tenía hijos, a lo mejor por eso siempre era tan amable con ella.

Escuchó que le decía algo sobre su cumpleaños y que volviera temprano para celebrarlo. Le agradeció y sonrió. Sin embargo, no esperaba poder hacerlo.

Emprendió el camino de siempre, hacia la esquina donde esperaba a su amiga. Miró de un lado a otro y de ella ni sus luces. El reloj de la esquina mostraba que faltaban treinta minutos para las nueve.

"¿En dónde estás?"

Sintió que le ponían la mano sobre el hombro y ella volteó aparentando estar molesta.

— ¡Mai! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando…? —se quedó a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un chico de aspecto gamberro acompañado de otros dos que sonreían como idiotas. De esos idiotas que suelen traerte problemas.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí —dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la bandita—. Una chiquilla, que por su aspecto, seguro que tiene algo que darnos ¿no es cierto?

—No tengo nada —respondió rápidamente y dando un paso hacia atrás, pero uno de los tipos se había colocado ya detrás de ella. Al sentir que chocaba contra el cuerpo dio un respingo.

—Ah, no tiene nada —dijo el líder, mirando al tercero quien en respuesta sacó una navaja. Bulma dio un gritito—. Ahora quizá si tengas más ganas de cooperar con nosotros.

Su cuerpo se tensó y más al sentir que el que estaba detrás le ponía las manos en los hombros. El tipo líder le arrebató el bolso, desparramando sus pertenencias sobre el suelo.

—Tú vendrás con nosotros —le dijo de repente.

— ¡No! —trató de soltarse, pero la fuerza de tres era superior— ¡Ayuda!

Escuchó sus risitas, pero después mezcladas con ellas pasos de alguien que venía corriendo. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Mai, pero deseó que no fuera así. Conociéndola como era, capaz que intentaba pelear con ellos, pero ellos tenían un arma y podía salir herida.

Un golpe seco, seguido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Pero qué diablos! —dijo el líder— ¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil?

—Ni que se lo fuera a decir a un idiota como tú. Deja a la chica —Bulma les miró entonces. Uno en el suelo, retorciéndose porque al parecer le dieron en el estómago y el que le estaba defendiendo no era Mai. Se trataba de un chico. Cabellos en punta, negros al igual que sus ojos.

Su corazón dio un latido fuerte, más fuerte que cuando aquellos chicos le amenazaron. Por alguna razón se sintió emocionada y aliviada. No sabía el por qué, pero se sintió protegida y feliz.

—Ja, nos has tomado desprevenidos, pero seguimos siendo más que tú —los dos individuos se le lanzaron encima, pero el de cabellos en punta los esquivo sin mayor problema. Dio un paso hacia atrás, lo suficiente para impulsarse y girar en su eje y propinarle una patada a uno de ellos, empujándolo cerca de su compañero que estaba en el suelo.

Quedaba uno, el líder, quien gruñó molesto. Se miraron por un instante, inmóviles. Finalmente, chasqueó los labios y bajó la guardia para después ir a recoger a sus amigos.

—Esta me la pagaras, idiota —le amenazó y se marcharon.

—Je, no son más que unas sabandijas —gruñó, levantando su cartera. Bulma entonces se percató de que llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria.

— ¡Oye, espera! —le llamó para detenerlo.

— ¡Bulma! —escuchó la voz de su amiga quien venía corriendo— ¿Estás bien?

—De no haber sido por ese chico, creo que no — le respondió mirándolo ya a lo lejos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a _ese_ chico de peinado extraño que va allá? —Mai le señaló.

—Sí ¿lo conoces?

—Es el tipo más engreído, mal humorado y problemático de mi barrio. Ha sido expulsado de la otra preparatoria por su mal comportamiento —explicó Mai.

—Pero lleva el uniforme de la nuestra.

—Tontita, ha sido trasladado. Seguro y suspende este año.

—Su nombre, Mai. Quiero saber su nombre —le dijo ansiosa.

—Vegeta, pero te aconsejo que ni te le acerques.

**((…))**

En cuanto la campanada del receso de clases se escuchó, Bulma salió corriendo del aula revisando los pasillos de la escuela. Entonces le miró, a lo lejos, que salía de uno de los salones y se dirigía a las escaleras que conducían a la terraza.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó, pero él no le hizo caso, ni siquiera se inmutó a voltear. Seguía su camino con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba el saco del uniforme desabotonado y la camisa desfajada. Nada del chico bien arreglado que viera en la mañana.

Bulma sintió que el aire se le agotaba, iba corriendo pero aunque el otro iba caminando no podía alcanzarlo. La angustia la invadió, se sintió como en aquellas pesadillas en las que uno corre y corre pero no es capaz de llegar a ninguna parte. Vio la luz brillante de la puerta al final de la escalinata y la abrió de un solo golpe.

— ¡Vegeta! —le gritó, a pesar de su sofoco la voz le salió nítida y apremiante.

Lo encontró de pie frente a la enrejada, mirando a través de ella.

—Por fin te alcancé —le dijo con un sentimiento de alivio, como si hacerlo significara ganarse la vida misma.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó molesto y eso le sorprendió a la chica. Se había imaginado que podía ser más amable. Pero ya había escuchado la advertencia de su amiga y se repuso a la impresión.

—Sólo… sólo quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana.

—Jum, ¿crees que lo hice por ti?

— ¿Cómo? —esta vez los ojos de Bulma le miraron con asombro ¿Por qué, sino, lo había hecho?

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada fría, tan gélida que a Bulma le pareció que la temperatura descendía varios grados bajo cero.

—Mírate nada más. Eres la típica chiquilla que lo tiene todo ¿no es así? Que va por el camino presumiendo sus buenas ropas y lo bonita que es, sólo con la esperanza de que el tipo rico la invite a salir y con un poco de suerte, termine casándose con él. Todos los de tu clase me dan asco. No, no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos. Eso es todo.

Vegeta volvió su vista hacia las rejas, como dando por terminado la charla. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar así.

—Yo no soy esa típica chiquilla de las que odias. Estas… estas ropas de las que hablas fueron un regalo que le hicieron a mi madre por un trabajo. Un tipo rico que deseaba la compañía inteligente de una mujer —Vegeta le miró de reojo—. Sí, mi madre es una _escort_.

La atención completa de parte del chico. Notó que los ojos de Bulma estaban cristalinos. Ella misma no sabía por qué le había revelado esa verdad. Muy pocos lo sabían fuera del barrio y era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con un extraño. Pero él no era un extraño.

Bulma le miró directamente a los ojos. Sentía que en ellos podía perderse, descubrió que le gustaba hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una infinita tristeza, de nostalgia. Como si lo hubiera perdido en algún momento y no pudiera recuperarlo.

Vegeta giró su cuerpo completamente, todavía agarrando la reja con la mano izquierda y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Su mano apretó el agarre y su expresión seguía siendo la misma de enfurruñado, pero se quedó quieto como esperando a que sucediera algo.

El viento arreció por un instante, haciendo que Bulma encorvará un poco el cuerpo y buscara refugio en lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino y eso fue el calor de Vegeta. La cercanía le provocó un escalofrío, pero le fue tan agradable que no quiso moverse. Él, sin embargo, seguía sin mover un solo músculo.

— ¡Bulma! —se escuchó el llamado de parte de Mai. La chica de cabellos azules volteó de inmediato, separándose al momento en que le sonreía— Te hará daño seguir aquí, te enfermarás y tu madre me dirá que no te cuidé como debía ser.

—Sí, sí, ya sé —Bulma caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga—. A veces olvido que eres peor que mamá.

— ¡Oye! —Mai le dio un codazo, cediéndole el paso. Esperó un instante y miró a Vegeta, quien ahora estaba de nuevo de espaldas— Yo sé lo que eres, así que más vale que te alejes de ella o lo lamentarás.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Vegeta con su mutismo. Le molestaron las palabras de Mai, su advertencia absurda, pues él no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarse a Bulma ni a nadie más.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se le dibujó en el rostro. Se le hizo gracioso haberse aprendido el nombre de aquella chiquilla, como si fuera importante. Bueno, después de todo no pasaba nada, no permanecería mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pues él sólo tenía un único objetivo: descubrir el verdadero asesino de su madre.

Achicó los ojos y apretó su agarre a la reja, deformándola en el proceso.

Recordó el día en que regresaba de clases. Llevaba el uniforme desarreglado, como ahora lo tenía, además de un buen golpe en el rostro. Para variar le habían emparejado con uno de los chicos mayores en el club de artes marciales y ambos salieron con unos buenos moretones. A Vegeta le encantaban esas clases y según los profesores tenía un buen futuro si seguía entrenando. Su madre era la única que lo alentaba a seguir adelante, pues en las visitas esporádicas de su padre eso era objeto de discusión.

A Vegeta no le gustaba su padre. Había ocasiones en que lo odiaba profundamente, por dejarlos abandonados, aunque con un poco de caridad cada que se marchaba. El hombre era asquerosamente rico y de todas formas no aportaba mucho para la manutención de ambos, obligando a su madre a trabajar arduamente o eso era hasta que Vegeta, empecinado, se lo impidió y empezó hacerlo él.

Sí, él recordaba ese día en que regresaba de clases, con su moretón en la cara, enseñándolo con orgullo y dispuesto a presumírselo a su madre. Llegó a la casa, era un invierno como ahora, así que él no trabaja en los campos y podían mantenerse de los ahorros que sacaba de la primavera-verano y de algún que otro trabajo que realizara en estos meses de frío.

Vegeta entró a casa y desde el instante que lo hizo supo que algo andaba mal. Su madre no había salido a recibirlo y la hornilla estaba apagada. Normalmente, a esas horas, la mujer tenía preparada la comida, pues su hijo arrasaba con cuanto alimento se le ponía enfrente.

No olía a su estofado favorito, más bien olía a sangre. Su olfato, tan desarrollado como el sentido del oído, le indicó que el olor provenía de la parte más interior de la casa. Dejó sus cosas botadas en la entrada, ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de cerrar la puerta. Si había alguien más no quería sobre avisarle. Entró sigiloso, pero con prisa.

Y lo que encontró jamás lo olvidaría. El cuerpo de su madre ensangrentado en un charco espeso de color rojo. No lloró, ni gritó, ni llamó a nadie. Sólo se quedó, primero de pie y recargado en la pared; luego en cuclillas y, finalmente, sentado, todo sin quitarle jamás la mirada de encima. Observando sus ojos negros fijamente, unos ojos que parecían decirle: 'sé un buen chico y no te metas en problemas, Vegeta'.

No fue hasta que, pasado no sabía cuánto tiempo, la policía llegó y retiraron el cuerpo. Por supuesto, los interrogatorios llegaron, pero por más esfuerzo que se hizo (incluso se acudió a la ayuda de un psicólogo) él jamás pronunció palabra alguna. De hacerlo tal vez hubiera dicho su decisión y jamás lo dejarían en paz. Lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de su única familia.

Las investigaciones no dieron ninguna clase de fruto y jamás se resolvió el caso, aunque hubo quien sugirió la posibilidad de que el chico la hubiera asesinado. Algunos más lo creyeron, pero sin pruebas era imposible hacer algo.

Y el caso se quedó así.

Vegeta recordaba todo eso y muchos detalles más, cosas que jamás diría a nadie. No tenía el mínimo interés de interactuar con los demás. Escuchó las risas de los chicos y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había pasado el resto de las clases ahí arriba. Ahora todos los alumnos salían ya de la escuela.

Entonces la vio. La chica de cabellos y ojos azules que ayudó por la mañana. Ni él mismo sabía qué lo impulsó a hacerlo. Simplemente cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había golpeado al primero.

—Es una torpe —dijo al viento. Una ráfaga de aire apareció de nuevo y él hizo un ademán con la mano como si fuera a tomar algo. Llevó ésta a la altura de sus ojos y sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio estaban apretados como si sostuvieran algo. Torció los labios y soltó lo que fuera que sostenía, siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria.

Abajo, Bulma sintió que algo cayó sobre sus cabellos. Al subir la mano agarró algo. Era una pluma blanca.

—Hey, como pluma de ángel ¿no te parece, Mai? —dijo la chica mostrándole el objeto.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —la chica de cabellos negros no veía más que la palma blanca de su amiga— Claro, claro tienes unas manos increíbles, pero andando, princesita, que se hace tarde.

Mai tomó de la mano a la chica y ambas se marcharon.

**((…))**

**En el otro mundo...**

—Annin Sama ¿me mandó a llamar?

—Sí, querido. Es peligroso lo que intentas hacer y si Enma se da cuenta te quitará tus alas. Eres un ángel guardián y no se te está permitido intervenir en los asuntos humanos, a menos que sus vidas estén en peligro y todavía no haya llegado su tiempo ¿comprendes?

—Sí, Annin Sama.

—Veo en tus ojos el gran amor que sientes por ellos y lo duro que te resulta mantenerte al margen, pero debes dejar que el destino siga su trayecto.

— ¿Destino?

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Ha sido éste el que los ha hecho encontrarse, quizá él también desee que se unan otra vez. No intervengas más o algo malo podría pasar. Ahora vete que tengo mucho trabajo con el Hakkero.

—Sí, Annin Sama. Y, gracias por no decir nada —la mujer hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle al ángel que se marchara.

"Mantenerme al margen. Eso es lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer hasta ahora".

Los ojos azules del ángel, sin embargo, brillaron de emoción, mientras proseguía su camino en medio de las almas.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**

_Annin, para quienes no lo recuerden, es la guardiana del Horno Mágico en la Montaña de los Cinco Elementos y quien, se supone guía las almas hasta el más allá._

_Bueno, no crean que esto será sólo romance y miel. Habrá batallas y descubrimientos por parte de los personajes._

_Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review._


	3. La zona negra

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama._

**Destino**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**La zona negra."**

—Voy a celebrarte el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido en toda tu vida —dijo Mai alargando la 'o' de la palabra _toda_, al momento de hacer un ademán con el brazo.

—Siempre dices eso —le respondió Bulma.

—Y cada año me supero, no podrás negarlo —la otra chica rio.

—Pero esta vez es diferente —le dijo un poco seria. Mai la imitó.

Se conocían desde hacía tres años, cuando el padre de Mai había logrado un golpe de suerte y logró ser contratado como miembro de seguridad para una empresa de refacciones. Eso le permitió cambiar de barrio, a los de tercer nivel y llevar una vida un poco más cómoda. Al menos, hasta que el vicio de todos los días le ganó la batalla. Su alcoholismo hizo que le despidieran y la familia de Mai se vio en tan precaria situación económica que estuvieron a punto de regresar al cuarto nivel, el más pobre de todos, si no hubiera sido por un poco de ayuda de parte de la madre de Bulma, quien logró colocar a la de Mai en casa de algún cliente.

Además de eso, Mai era muy inteligente y asistía a la escuela gracias a la beca concedida por el gobierno. Beca adicional a la convencional que otorgaban. 'Escuela para todos', rezaba el lema del gobierno, así que se contaba con los programas necesarios para que, desde el cuarto hasta el primer nivel, tuvieran educación. Sin importar la clase social, todos asistían a las mismas escuelas, no había división de que unas instituciones fueran para ricos y otras para pobres. La educación era la misma, cierto, pero las oportunidades se terminaban al momento de comenzar a laborar. Tristemente los mejores puestos seguían en manos de los ricos y los pobres por lo regular seguían siendo pobres.

Una mierda de vida se mirase por donde se mirase.

Mai abrazó a su amiga. Esta vez era diferente porque los padres de ambas ya no estaban. El de Mai, la chica de cabellos y ojos negros, murió en un accidente provocado por sus constantes borracheras y el de Bulma había enfermado de cáncer pulmonar. En realidad, también provocado por su vicio de fumar a todas horas.

—Vamos a trabajar y dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes —dijo la de cabellos oscuros.

— ¿Saldrás temprano? —preguntó Bulma, haciendo caso del consejo recibido.

—Lola dijo que llegaría una hora después, así que tendrás que esperarme.

—Ya que —dijo alzando los hombros. Después de todo siempre era costumbre que Mai le esperara a ella.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la zona de comercios. Ahí la gente las apabullaba con sus apretujones y gritos de los vendedores, todos deseosos de llamar la atención de los clientes y vender más. Llegaron a una esquina y se despidieron con un rápido movimiento al aire con la mano.

Bulma se dirigió a un local que se dedicaba a la venta de ropa, maquillaje y accesorios de moda. No estaba nada mal, a ella le gustaban todas esas cosas, pues era una chica vanidosa, pero en el fondo sentía que eso no era lo suyo. Sabía que al término de su educación podía seguir trabajando en ese lugar y si las cosas seguían así quizá llegar hasta su vejez.

Sonrió. Su madre le regañaría muchísimo si llegaba a enterarse de esos pensamientos pesimistas. Ella contaba en que, gracias a sus 'contactos', lograría colocar a su hija en un buen puesto. Mínimo en la corporación más grande de todo el mundo: la Capsule.

Pero Bulma no quería llegar hasta ahí por medio de los 'contactos' de su madre. No quería que en algún momento la fueran a tomar como algo más. Torció los labios. No le gustaba pensar en eso, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda cada vez que recordaba a lo que su madre se dedicaba.

"La única cosa que pudo hacer después de que papá muriera".

Su tono irónico indicaba que no creía que fuera la única solución y por eso Bulma había tomado la decisión de trabajar a medio tiempo, aun y con toda la oposición de su madre. O al menos eso pensaba que sucedería, porque la verdad era que hasta el momento no le había dicho nada. Como siempre llegaba hasta la madrugada o muy temprano por la mañana, todavía no se daba cuenta. Y las veces en que llegaba a estar en casa temprano, Bulma siempre salía con alguna excusa creíble.

En medio de esos pensamientos y los muchos clientes es que las horas dentro del local se fueron como el agua.

— ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió Bulma al término de su jornada.

— ¡Buen trabajo, hasta mañana! —le respondió la dueña. Claro, no podía quejarse si la chica le hacía las mejores ventas. Tenía una facilidad increíble para esas cosas.

Bulma miró su reloj, eran apenas las ocho y tendría que esperar una hora más o menos, así que decidió ir a curiosear un poco y de paso comprar un café para el camino. El de Mai ya lo compraría cuando estuviera a punto de salir o de lo contrario se enfriaría.

Se enfiló para la cafetería más cercana cuando le pareció ver cierto cabello negro en punta en medio de la multitud.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Qué hará aquí?"

_Es el tipo más engreído, mal humorado y problemático de mi barrio._

Recordó las palabras de su amiga. Mai solía referirse al cuarto nivel todavía como suyo, como para nunca olvidar sus verdaderas raíces.

"El cuarto nivel. Ya veo".

Vegeta bien podía también trabajar en alguna parte de la zona comercial o…la idea de imaginárselo pidiendo alguna moneda o peor aún, robándola le hizo estremecerse. Pero un chico que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla como lo hizo no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Llena de curiosidad, comenzó a seguirlo. Si trabajaba en algo, no lo sabría pues ya era la hora de que los negocios debían dejar salir a los estudiantes. Pero si se dedicaba a otra cosa, podía descubrirlo en unos instantes, suficientes para llegar a tiempo con su amiga.

Caminaba detrás de él, manteniendo una distancia prudente y notó que daba la vuelta en una de las calles, directo a la zona negra. Tragó saliva. La zona negra era llamada así porque era el lugar donde se comerciaba con drogas y la trata de personas era lo más común. Ni en la compañía de Mai se hubiera aventurado a ir a esos lugares.

Su mirada se entristeció ¿Era posible que se dedicara a eso?

"Dicen que también encuentras medicina de la buena a bajos precios. Quizá su madre o alguien de su familia la necesita".

Ese pensamiento la alentó y la justificó para seguir al chico. Tuvo que apretar el paso, pues ya había perdido un poco de tiempo en sus reflexiones, pero todavía fue capaz de verlo entrar a un edificio de pintura desgastada. Una lámpara de luz parpadeante iluminaba la entrada y no había nadie más por los alrededores.

Sintió que el corazón le martillaba en las sienes y las manos le sudaban, pero la curiosidad podía más que cualquier otra cosa. Con paso cauteloso se acercó y probó a darle vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y esta cedió. Adentro parecía estar oscuro, pues no salía ni un haz de luz. Entreabrió la puerta y probó a asomarse un poco.

Lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo estaba oscuro, pero a unos metros más allá una luz roja iluminaba las escaleras que descendían. No había nada más, así que supuso que Vegeta había ido por ahí. Entró, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se extendió por efecto del eco, lo que la sobresaltó un poco, esperando que los maleantes le cayeran encima de un momento a otro. Pero no sucedió tal cosa.

Las escaleras eran cortas y terminaban en otra puerta. Imaginó que quizás era igual que la anterior y trató de abrirla, pero ésta vez el pomo no cedió.

— ¡Hey! —escuchó una voz ronca detrás de ella, lo que le provocó que soltara un grito por el susto. Se giró y una figura alta y musculosa salió de debajo de las escaleras.

—Yo… yo…

El tipo media como dos metros y algo en su cabeza le dijo que acababa de meterse directo a la boca de lobo. El hombre la agarró de los brazos y la cargó como si de un costal de papas se tratase y entraron por la única puerta que había. La luz blanca del interior la deslumbró y por un instante no fue capaz de ver algo. Escuchaba, sin embargo, ruido de voces, hombres con tono malhumorado que hablaban dando órdenes y otros que maldecían en voz alta, mezclado con el ruido de maquinaria.

De pronto, el golpe y dolor al ser soltada sin ninguna clase de consideración en el suelo la dejó aturdida, no lo suficiente para soltarle una palabrota al grandullón.

— ¡Bruto, animal! Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado —le espetó.

— ¡Jefa! —llamó el hombre y una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules volteó al llamado— Al parecer tenemos una curiosa.

La mujer se acercó ladeándole el rostro con la punta de su bota.

—Jovencita, no nos gustan los mirones —dijo la mujer y luego miró al hombre— Ya sabes qué hacer con los curiosos.

—Sí, jefa —tomó a Bulma igual que antes, cuando en medio de explicaciones que no eran tomadas en cuenta, se escuchó una voz joven, pero profunda.

— ¡Akira! La chiquilla viene conmigo —la mujer se viró, y antes de que el grandullón que cargaba a Bulma hiciera lo mismo, ella alcanzó a verlo.

—Vegeta ¿esta jovencita? —el chico no dijo nada pero seguro que asintió con la cabeza o debió hacer algo pues la mujer dio la orden de soltarla.

Bulma volvió a caer al suelo.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! —le volvió a decir.

—Una jovencita muy linda, pero con un vocabulario nada propio —la del cabello rojo se inclinó para inspeccionarla de cerca, cosa que incomodó a Bulma— ¿Pero eres indicada para él? Bueno, qué más da, los jóvenes son así. Mi nombre es Akira, soy la jefa en este lugar. Bienvenida…

—Bulma —dijo todavía confusa por lo sucedido.

Akira se incorporó y dando órdenes al hombre, ambos se marcharon.

—Gra-gracias —balbuceó Bulma levantándose y acomodándose un poco la ropa. Mientras todavía se sacudía el polvo, Vegeta se le acercó.

—Tú eres peor que un fuerte dolor en el culo —le soltó con molestia y mirándola de arriba a abajo como si mirase un escarabajo pelotero— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Te seguí —le respondió con sinceridad.

—Evidentemente ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

—Entonces sí ya lo sabías ¿para qué me preguntas qué hago aquí? —la respuesta dejó por un instante desconcertado al chico, pero al reponerse, su enojo creció una décima más.

—Lo que no pensé es que fueras tan idiota como para seguirme hasta aquí.

—Me sorprende que alguna vez hayas siquiera intentado pensar. Ahora comprendo el porqué de ese gesto en tu rostro. Debe doler esforzarse tanto.

—Claro, tú que vas a saber de eso si todavía no lo experimentas —la sonrisa socarrona de Vegeta se acentuó al quedarse Bulma callada.

—Imbécil —le respondió finalmente.

—Mantente cerca. No quiero que te coman —Vegeta comenzó a moverse por el lugar.

— ¿Te estás preocupando por mí, querido? —la chica simuló un tono cariñoso, cosa que pareció asquearlo porque le dedicó una mirada tosca.

—Es sólo que si lo hacen, seguro que el lugar se impregna de tu olor al ser cocinada, si es que lo hacen porque probablemente te coman viva.

—No hablarás en serio —Vegeta sólo alzó los hombros como respuesta y a ella la invadió un escalofrío. Miró a los que deambulaban por el lugar, llenos de grasa mecánica y con tatuajes. Tragó saliva.

Llegaron hasta un rincón y notó que algo estaba cubierto con una gruesa lona gris.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Bulma acercando la mano a la lona, pero recibiendo un manotazo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

—No dejo que nadie se le acerque ni siquiera con esto puesto —le advirtió Vegeta recargándose en lo que estaba oculto.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa que Bulma no supo descifrar si se trataba de burla o de diversión.

En tanto Vegeta recordaba la advertencia de Mai y pensó en lo que pasaría si no le hacía caso. Torció más su sonrisa. No le interesaba acercarse, pero tampoco hacerle caso a sus palabras. Y finalmente, se decidió por lo último.

—Si te lo digo te verás involucrada —le respondió sin dejar su postura.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Bulma rodó los ojos— Acabas de decir que venía contigo y en vez de echarme del lugar haces que te siga. No puedo estar más involucrada.

Vegeta soltó una sonrisa irónica y se dio vuelta, descubriendo lo oculto. Los labios de Bulma dejaron escapar un silbido de asombro.

— ¡Es un modelo R-22 con motor de aleación S-2, capaz de llegar a una velocidad de…! Vegeta ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

El chico no supo si lo que le sorprendió más fue el entusiasmo demostrado o el conocimiento que tenía sobre la máquina. Se trataba, en pocas y simples palabras de una motocicleta, de vivos azules y con una franja blanca.

Bulma se acercó, haciendo caso omiso de la anterior advertencia de Vegeta, toqueteando en todas partes, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción. Desde que su padre le enseñara una cuando apenas tenía diez años, jamás volvió a ver alguna otra. El chico de cabellos en punta la dejó ser por unos momentos. De alguna manera se sentía a gusto mirándola en ese estado de excitación.

— ¿Y las llaves? —le preguntó cómo niña ante los dulces.

—Oye, oye eso ya sería bastante. Quita, chiquilla —la hizo a un lado y luego la miró—. Bien, te lo diré. Este lugar es un taller clandestino, porque todos los que trabajamos aquí nos dedicamos a las carreras ¿comprendes? Se manejan apuestas, grandes cantidades de dinero, sobre todo cuando se compite con los chulos del primer nivel.

—Pero eso es ilegal —la respuesta simplona e inocente de la chica le provocó una carcajada.

—De eso se trata, chiquilla. De la adrenalina de la carrera, de ser o no ser pillado y, claro, del dinero. Además, lo que tu madre hace tampoco es muy propio que digamos.

—A mi madre no la metas, bastardo. Yo lo sé, pero no lo menciones.

Vegeta alzó las cejas, pero no dijo más. Tampoco era como que se fuera a disculpar ni mucho menos.

— ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo en esto? —preguntó la ojiazul acariciando la parte superior del tablero.

—Un par de carreras —le respondió sacando una caja de herramientas. Estaba a punto de afinar la maquinaria.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó emocionada— Papá y yo solíamos hacer varios trabajos juntos.

— ¿Tu papá? —dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

—Él era mecánico y yo le ayudaba, claro cuando mamá no se daba cuenta. Ella siempre dijo que esas cosas no son propias de una chica.

—Ja, qué reverenda estupidez

Bulma, sin embargo, no le respondió nada. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar una llave inglesa por lo menos. Miraba todas las herramientas en la caja, debidamente acomodadas como su padre le enseñó. Había llaves mixtas, de estrías, alen, dados de diferentes tamaños y hasta un pie de rey.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera tomar una de las llaves, la chica se le adelantó y le pasó la indicada. El de cabellos negros gruñó, pues lo que menos deseaba era tenerla merodeando como a una niña pequeña a su alrededor. Pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que eso era casi imposible.

—Chiquilla, al otro lado de este lugar encontrarás un tipo rubio, su nombre es Glen. Dile que te he enviado, él te dará algo.

—Sí —respondió feliz y se marchó casi corriendo, sólo para voltear y asegurarse de seguir la dirección correcta, la cual Vegeta le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

La chica de cabello azul llegó a donde estaba un joven con una coleta que en esos momentos intentaba arreglar una avería menor en uno de los motores.

—Creo que esta medida te irá mejor —Bulma le pasó una llave de estrías más pequeña. El chico se la recibió—. Tú debes ser Glen.

— ¿Quién pregunta? —le respondió dando el último apretón a la tuerca.

—Vegeta me ha enviado. Dijo que me darías algo para él —el de la coleta se rio, tomando un trapo para limpiarse las manos.

— ¡Oye, Glen! —gritó— Aquí hay una jovencita que dice que viene por lo de ese bribón de Vegeta.

— ¿En serio? Porque lo único que tengo para ese enano es una buena tunda —un hombre musculoso, rubio y de expresión huraña salió de debajo de una aeronave. Llevaba, al igual que todos, un overol lleno de grasa.

Bulma dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y los miró confundida. Glen se le acercó con la mano derecha en la barbilla, mientras que el brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre el abdomen. Hizo un ruido gutural como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer con ella.

—Parece ser que sabe algo de mecánica —le dijo el chico de la coleta.

— ¿En serio? Pues tendremos que hacer algo con esa ropa, sería una pena que abrigos tan bonitos se estropearan. Flavius, dale algo para que se cambie.

El de la coleta le hizo ademán de que lo siguiera, descolgó un overol de una de las ménsulas y se lo entregó.

—Allá puedes cambiarte —le señaló lo que, en apariencia era un cuarto de baño.

Bulma no se detuvo a pensar si el lugar estaría en buenas condiciones o no. La emoción palpitante que el olor a aceite, el ruido de los motores y todo el ambiente en sí, le proporcionaba opacaba todo lo demás.

Pronto se vio debajo de una de las aeronaves, escuchando explicaciones por parte de Glen y haciendo unos arreglos por aquí y por allá. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completamente feliz y en libertad.

— ¡Hey, chiquilla! Es hora de irnos —el pie le fue pateado por la punta del zapato de Vegeta. Bulma salió de debajo con una mancha en la mejilla de aceite. Él alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó con tono de niña que no desea dejar su juego favorito.

—Yo diría que más que hora. Pasan de las 3 a.m.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Las tres?! Santo cielo, es tardísimo. Mai va a matarme.

El entrecejo de Vegeta se arrugó y, tomándola del brazo, la empujó levemente.

—Ve por tus cosas ya.

—Quédate con la ropa, seguro que vuelves —le dijo Glen— Vegeta, esta niña es una joya y tiene mucho potencial para la mecánica, podría ayudarte para…

—Nadie te ha pedido que te metas en mis asuntos, sabandija —le cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

— ¿En serio? A otros por menos que eso les he roto todos los huesos, enano. Así que no pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

—Como sea, sabes que el sentimiento es el mismo —Glen torció los labios en una sonrisa, pasando a un lado de Vegeta y hundiendo la mano en medio de los cabellos ébano. El chico hizo a un lado la cabeza con aparente molestia.

—Vamos —dijo Bulma otra vez vestida con su abrigo. Había guardado el overol en una bolsa de plástico que Flavius le dio.

Al salir el frío de la madrugada le caló los huesos y se sorprendió de que Vegeta sólo llevara puesto el saco del uniforme. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque aparentaba, lo rígido de su cuerpo demostraba que sentía la baja temperatura. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se quitó la bufanda y, haciendo un movimiento rápido, se puso enfrente de él y le colocó la prenda alrededor del cuello.

—Estás muriéndote de frío, digas lo que digas y no quiero escuchar un 'no la quiero ni la necesito' —dijo tercamente, dándole la espalda.

—En verdad que eres peor que…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Peor que un fuerte dolor en el culo.

—En realidad esta vez iba a decir peor que un refriado mal curado —Bulma soltó una pequeña risa. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero esa clase de comentarios, aún y con todo el sarcasmo, le hacían sentirse a gusto con el chico.

Siguieron caminando, en silencio, las dos únicas almas en las calles desiertas y parecía que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba el mutismo del otro. Era como si en el fueran capaces de entenderse y complementarse. Era la primera vez que les pasaba eso, se sentía bien y se sentía raro. Sentían paz y sentían temor. Alegría y también nostalgia.

_Vegeta…_

Una voz que parecía ser esparcida por el aire, pero que al parecer sólo Bulma fue capaz de escucharla. Era la voz de una mujer que llamaba al chico… no, al hombre. De alguna forma supo que el dueño de ese nombre era ya un adulto… la misma persona que caminaba a su lado en ese momento. El chico y el hombre, la misma persona.

Bulma volteó a verle y sin razón alguna las lágrimas se le agolparon, resbalando por las mejillas. Vegeta se detuvo y giró el cuerpo al percatarse de que la joven le miraba. Los ojos de la chica le jugaron una mala pasada, eso debía ser, pues en un instante le vio con otras ropas. Un traje azul, guantes y botas blancas llenas de sangre.

Ella dio un respingo y dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. El movimiento repentino provocó que chocara con un contenedor de basura y tambaleara. El ruido la hizo distraerse momentáneamente.

—Chiquilla ¿ya te cansaste? Porque todavía falta como una media hora más para llegar al tercer nivel.

Bulma parpadeó, Vegeta vestía como un escolar más y por un instante se sintió aturdida y no le respondió nada. El sonido del pitido del celular hizo que lo sacara de su bolsillo.

—Son mensajes de Mai, ha estado buscándome por un buen rato. No entiendo cómo no sonó cuando estábamos allá.

—Es la zona negra. Allá tienen su propia señal, todas las demás simplemente se pierden ¿Vas a llamarla?

—Creo que se lo debo —Bulma estaba a punto de oprimir la tecla cuando Vegeta agregó algo más.

—No puedes contar nada de lo sucedido, ni en donde estuviste. Porque si lo haces, te comerán viva y esta vez no estoy bromeando.

Vegeta siguió caminando y ella se quedó con el celular en la mano sin decidirse a llamar o no. Al final volvió a guardarlo, tendría que pensar en una buena historia que contarle a Mai. Miró la espalda ancha del chico, esperando volver a tener esa visión, pero no sucedió nada. Corrió para alcanzarlo, sin poder apartar de su mente esa escena.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta escuchó un suave murmullo en el aire.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS**

_Bueno, el comienzo del acercamiento entre los chicos. Se les hará extraño que Vegeta le llame chiquilla. Bueno, es que por su edad no puede llamarla mujer, sonaría raro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él sólo la llamó un par de veces 'mujer' ¿por qué los fans entonces lo hacemos cliché XDD? Pero ustedes dicen si lo dejamos así o hacemos algo al respecto._

_¿Vegeta participando en carreras? Bueno, existe una razón para eso y que él mismo lo dirá más adelante._

_Gracias por leer y que han dejado algún comentario. _


	4. El rescate de Bulma

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Destino**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

"**El rescate de Bulma."**

— ¿Alguien quiere recordarle a su compañero algo de historia? —la profesora lanzó la pregunta con un dejo de fastidio, no podía creer que fuera posible que a pesar del nivel escolar en el que estaban pudiera existir quienes no conocían ni lo esencial. Lo peor de todo era que el alumno en cuestión pertenecía a los del Primer nivel.

Bulma recargó la mejilla en la palma de la mano y suspiró en una clara muestra de aburrimiento. Afuera llovía desde temprano en la mañana y todo apuntaba a que así sería el resto del día.

—Lola ¿podrías ayudarnos? —una chica se levantó de su pupitre y comenzó una larga letanía.

Bulma se hundió más en su asiento. El resumen era sencillo. Toda la Tierra seguía siendo gobernada por un rey y ésta dividida en diferentes capitales, de acuerdo con los diferentes puntos cardinales. En la época de los androides el planeta se vio sometido a una grave recesión, llevándose la peor parte la Capital del Oeste. Ahí fue en donde por primera vez aparecieron los cuatro niveles. Los más pobres eran el último, los de clase media eran el tercero, los hijos ilegítimos de los más ricos conformaban el segundo nivel y también aquellos que por alguna razón perdían la mayor parte de su fortuna pero que aún eran capaces de sostener parte de su status. Los comerciantes formaban parte de él también, aunque algunos opinaban que era mejor ponerlos en otro nivel. Y finalmente, estaban los del primer nivel, los más ricos y poderosos. Era difícil acceder a esas esferas pero no tan imposible si se tenía un poco de suerte, de ingenio y un buen contacto.

La madre de Bulma solía decirle que ella contaba con las tres cosas, pero muchas veces la ojiazul se preguntaba si realmente era eso lo que deseaba para sí. De alguna forma era como si se encontrara cansada de esa clase de vida y no deseara saber ya nada de eso. Cosa demasiada extraña teniendo en cuenta que jamás había pisado los barrios del primer nivel más que en contadas ocasiones.

La primera vez que fue allá, le impresionó ver que todavía era posible ver los estragos que los androides dejaron. Edificios destruidos y casas sin techo, la gente incluso caminaba todavía atenta a cualquier clase de ruido en los cielos, sólo para recuperar la calma al darse cuenta de que no era nada más que un avión. Obviamente, los más jóvenes vivían ajenos a todo eso, pues la amenaza de los androides desapareció hacia cosa de unos dieciséis años.

Después de eso, en cada capital se erigió una estela que conmemoraba ese hecho histórico e incluso en la del Oeste se podía visitar la casa donde el joven salvador había vivido junto con su madre. El chico había sido heredero de la mayor parte de las acciones de la Capsule Corp; hoy simplemente conocida como la Capsule, y fue gracias a ello que los Briefs pudieron seguir con las investigaciones que los llevaron a encontrar el punto débil de A-17 y A-18 y ponerle fin a la era de terror y bla, bla, bla.

Cada vez que Bulma escuchaba esas explicaciones no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente las cosas habían sido así de simples como las contaban. Ella jamás había ido a la Capital del Oeste, pero se imaginaba que de ir visitaría sin duda aquella casa. Algunas noches soñaba en cómo podría ser; se veía entrando por la puerta trasera como si el lugar le fuera tan familiar, pero sólo hacerlo el corazón se le oprimía y parecía detenerse. Las paredes y los muebles iban y venían como si de un momento a otro fueran a tragársela, al mismo tiempo en que reclamaban su ausencia y le relataban viejas historias. Entonces, Bulma despertaba sudorosa y, a veces, llorando u otras gritando.

Después de eso siempre le era imposible volver a dormir y se detenía a pensar en cómo era la vida que madre e hijo llevaban. Escondiéndose casi todo el tiempo, tratando de sobrevivir hurgando en busca de comida, incluso peleando con otros igual de hambrientos que ellos. En las noches en duerme vela, aluzados apenas si con una vela a punto de terminarse, porque por mucha tecnología que aún tuvieran, no podían darse el lujo de ser tan imprudentes.

¡Y las noches en que la todavía joven madre, trataba de acallar a su hijo cuando era un bebé, porque lloraba de hambre o de frío! O cuando ella trataba de guardarse el llanto al recordar a su esposo y a sus amigos fallecidos, porque simplemente no había tiempo de duelos. Y de… y de…

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Le sorprendía todas las cosas que se imaginaba de esos dos y que lo hiciera tan real que podía sentir todas sus emociones. Sin duda, eran unos héroes y por eso mismo su madre le había puesto el nombre de aquella otra mujer.

El timbrazo que indicaba la hora del almuerzo se dejó escuchar y llegó tan repentino que le provocó un sobresalto. Salió de inmediato a los pasillos sólo con las esperanza de poder ver a Vegeta, pero desde ese día en que lo había seguido hasta la zona negra no asistía a la escuela, y hoy no era la excepción.

"¿Qué habrá pasado contigo, Vegeta?"

— ¡Bulma! —llamó su amiga, sobresaltándola.

—Mai ¿qué pasa?

—Uhm, eso mismo debo preguntarte yo. Desde hace días que te veo extraña.

—No pasa nada ¿almorzamos? —la ojinegra asintió y ambas se fueron al comedor.

Bulma se quedó pensando sobre la explicación que le dio a su amiga el día de su cumpleaños. Resultó que su mamá había regresado a casa y tuvo que irse rápido, encontrándose con ella en el centro de la ciudad para juntas festejar en grande. Tanta fue su alegría que olvidó por completo la cita con su amiga.

Eso fue todo y al parecer Mai le creyó, no sin hacerle prometer que le regalaría algo como compensación.

Bulma nunca dijo nada sobre Vegeta, tal y como él se lo advirtió y ni siquiera lo había mencionado ahora que no asistía a clases. Así era mejor.

La hora del almuerzo y lo que faltaba del día pasaron sin nada relevante. Pero al finalizar, Bulma salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Mai con el pretexto de que probablemente su madre llegaría temprano y tendría que estar en casa. La verdad era que se dirigía a la zona negra en busca de noticias de Vegeta.

Al llegar todo el lugar parecía estar en ebullición. La gente iba y venía y, quien no conociera la ciudad pensaría que el lugar sólo formaba parte de la zona comercial. No tenía nada de particular y todo parecía ser normal. La historia debajo del agua era conocida por todos.

Se dirigió hacia el edificio de la otra noche, encontrando la puerta cerrada. Dio la vuelta entera al edificio sin poder hallar ninguna otra forma de entrar. Miró a lo alto, soltando un suspiro.

¿Tenía que esperar a que anocheciera? Miró hacia todos lados. No era nada seguro ir preguntando por ahí ¿Entonces qué haría? Estaba tratando de pensar que podría hacer cuando la luz del sol proyectó una silueta detrás de ella.

Un grito se escuchó en la calle, pero nadie hizo caso. Todos ahí sabían que esa clase de cosas sucedían y nadie se metía en los negocios de los demás.

**((…))**

Vegeta se golpeó el dedo pulgar con la tapa de la caja de herramientas al cerrarse de pronto. Masculló algunas palabras y salió de debajo del vehículo que arreglaba. Era solamente el cascaron de una aeronave.

— ¿Problemas con tu vehículo? —Vegeta volteó hacia la puerta. Se trataba de Akira.

Sin prestarle mayor atención se limpió las manos con un trapo y se fue a un rincón a beber un poco de agua.

—Vas bastante adelantado para haberlo construido tú sólo. Tiene buena pinta.

— ¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó malhumorado. El dedo aún le seguía punzando.

—Pensé que quizá te interesaría escuchar algo sobre tu amiga —le sonrió Akira.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos ¿Por amiga se refería a Bulma? ¿Y ahora en qué lío se había metido esa chiquilla?

—Fue secuestrada esta tarde, por una banda que no sirve para nada llamada Los Hombres Conejo.

—Jum, pues que pidan un rescate y ya, asunto arreglado.

—Pero qué frío eres con ella. Y yo que pensé que te interesaría e irías a su rescate. Bueno, lo más probable es que no pidan dinero. La interrogarán de lo que hay aquí o la venderán para otra clase de trabajos. O quizás ambas cosas. Como sea, creo que por las dudas debería de dar la orden de que la eliminen antes de que nos ponga en peligro —Akira salió del pequeño cuarto cuando al poco escuchó el rugir de un motor. Ella sólo sonrió.

Para Vegeta no fue difícil encontrar el lugar donde la tenían escondida, pues como lo dijo Akira, eran una banda de inútiles. Realizaban sus operaciones de una forma nada discreta que era como si pusieran letreros de identificación por todas partes. En menos de una hora se encontraba afuera de su guarida.

Gruñó antes de bajar de la motocicleta y caminar hacia la entrada.

— ¡Quieto ahí! Ni un paso más —advirtió un hombre vestido de gabardina oscura y unas tontas y ridículas orejas de conejo en la cabeza.

El pelinegro ni siquiera volteo a verlo y mucho menos se detuvo. Simplemente siguió su camino y dejó noqueado al otro con un rápido golpe en la nuca. Adentro varios hombres se le fueron encima, pero los dejó fuera de combate de tan sólo un golpe.

— ¡Vegeta, has venido a rescatarme! —chilló Bulma. Al chico poco le faltó para rodar los ojos. Adiós a toda posibilidad de que los otros no se enteraran de quién se trataba.

Bulma, por su parte, se encontraba maniatada en una silla en el fondo de la habitación. Al parecer a los Hombres Conejo nunca se les ocurrió amordazarla. Genial.

—Vámonos —ordenó Vegeta después de soltarle los amarres.

— ¡Eres un héroe! —vitoreó la chica al momento en que se le colgaba del cuello.

— ¡Ugh! Hazte para allá. Yo no he venido a rescatarte.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? —la ojiazul se hizo la digna y se cruzó de brazos, ladeando el rostro.

—Ellos te hubieran hecho hablar y eso no nos conviene a nadie. Pudieron chantajearnos, lo que provocaría que Akira los eliminara a todos y eso llamaría la atención de la policía. Ahora sube de una buena vez y vámonos.

El rugir del motor se dejó escuchar y Bulma obedeció a regañadientes, teniendo que abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo de Vegeta, pues éste iba a gran velocidad.

A pesar del viento y del frío que la lluvia había dejado tras su paso, Vegeta fue capaz de tener una sensación cálida. Pero esta vez, sentir eso le hizo sentirse enojado, aumentando la velocidad y sin hacer caso de las protestas de la ojiazul.

Al detenerse, lo primero que hizo Bulma al bajar fue ir a volver el estómago en un rincón.

—Estás loco al manejar de esa manera. Por poco y nos matamos.

—No es para tanto —le respondió al momento en que alzaba los hombros y recargaba el cuerpo en el asiento de la moto.

Bulma se tranquilizó un poco y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en una especie de planicie en donde el aire se sentía puro y transmitía tranquilidad.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —le preguntó mirando a todas partes.

—En algún lugar ¿Importa?

Bulma le miró, algo desconcertada, pero luego empezó a admirar el paisaje.

—Por aquí no hay muchos lugares como este, es lindo —Vegeta no le respondió nada, parecía más bien pensar en algo.

Después de un rato en completo silencio, ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa manera?

—Simplemente mi cuerpo se mueve solo.

—Eres grandioso. Tienes potencial para eso —el de cabellos en punta rio divertido, burlándose de la chica—. Hablo en serio, podrías incluso participar en torneos, legales, por supuesto.

—Déjate de tanta cháchara ¿sí?

—No, no, es la verdad ¿Has oídos hablar del famoso Budokai? Durante los terribles años de la era de los androides se suspendió, pero desde hace diez años que se empezaron ¿no te gustaría participar?

El gesto de Vegeta se endureció.

_Eres tan fuerte que llegarás hasta el Budokai._

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente.

—Y podrías ser todavía más fuerte y tener mucho dinero y…

—Deja de decir tonterías. Digas lo que digas no lo haré.

—Pero Vegeta, quizás eso signifique tu pase de salida del cuarto nivel.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo pertenecía al cuarto? —Bulma se quedó callada, con mirada confundida— ¿Así que crees que todo esto lo hago porque soy pobre? —Vegeta enderezó su posición y miró directamente a los ojos a la chica.

—N-no quise ofenderte, es sólo que…

—Voy a decirte algo, chiquilla. Yo vivo en el segundo nivel de esta capital ¿y sabes por qué? —las palabras del chico estaban llenas de odio, y debido a la fuerza con las que eran dichas, Bulma sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza— Porque mi padre me llevó allá después de que _asesiné _a mi madre. Ahora ¿quieres callarte de una buena vez y no decir tonterías? Porque si no lo haces te romperé el cuello.

Vegeta se volteó para revisar algunas cosas del vehículo. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro con la punta de los dedos, por inercia él volteó encontrándose con la palma de la mano de Bulma. Los oídos le zumbaron por el impacto y tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues había quedado aturdido.

— ¡Eres un maldito embustero, malnacido! —le gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa, estás loca?

— ¿Es que esperas que te crea esa historia? ¡Tú no mataste a nadie!

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? —le miró con odio.

—No me hubieras ayudado estas dos veces. Un matricida no lo hubiera hecho. Odias a tu padre, lo sé, porque ni en tus palabras puedes ocultarlo. Pero tu madre es otra historia.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que nuevamente Bulma lo rompió.

—Llévame a casa, es tarde y empieza a hacer frío —le dijo subiendo a la moto. Vegeta soltó un suspiro pesado, no sabía qué tenía esa mujer que le desquiciaba tanto, pero al final terminaba cediendo ante ella.

En poco tiempo se encontraban afuera de la casa de Bulma.

—El que asesinó a mi madre… —dijo de pronto, antes de que la chica entrara— Creo saber quién fue. Y lo único que deseo es matarlo con mis propias manos.

Bulma miró la rigidez del cuerpo del ojinegro, esta vez no era por el frío, sino por los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la cabeza. Ella se acercó, sin atreverse a ponerle una mano encima, aunque deseó tocarlo.

—Quizá yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar —Vegeta le miró a los ojos, encontrando comprensión en ellos.

—Por eso acepté lo de las carreras.

—A mí me encanta todo ese mundo, ya sabes, la mecánica. Pero creo que será mejor que tomes otro camino. Podríamos hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Podríamos? —repitió la palabra con énfasis.

—Me has contado tu secreto, así que ahora estamos metidos en esto. Juntos. Nos veremos después y ya veremos qué se nos ocurre. Buenas noches —Bulma entró a su casa, dejando a un Vegeta sin comprender exactamente qué acababa de suceder.

—Odio a esa mujer —gruñó antes de partir.

A pocos metros, una sombra salió de su escondite. Una bota tipo militar y una larga gabardina era lo que vestía. Sus párpados eran cubiertos por una sombra de color rojo, al igual que sus labios.

Mai arrugó el entrecejo. La presencia de Vegeta era inoportuna.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRES**

_Uju, nuevo capítulo y ya sabemos un poco de la situación económica y política del mundo. Bueno, poco a poco estos irán haciendo mancuerna._

_Por otra parte, aquí menciono otro detalle de la primera saga de Dragon Ball: los Hombres Conejo._

_¿En qué estará pensando Mai? Quizás en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	5. Mai

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

**Destino**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

"**Mai".**

— ¡Papá! —llamó la joven al ver que el muy cobarde se dirigía a la salida— ¡Papá! No puedes irte.

Mai había visto muchas peleas entre sus padres y casi siempre por el mismo motivo: las constantes borracheras de su padre. Pero esta ocasión había sido muy diferente. Su progenitor se había ido contra su madre con puño duro, lanzándola hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Por el aturdimiento, la mujer pareció perder el conocimiento por algunos instantes y aquello asustó a la chica y al hombre, quien salió corriendo de casa.

Pero nada de lo que dijo, hizo que el hombre se detuviera. Los ojos de Mai se llenaron de una expresión de odio hacia él. Lo odiaba por todas esas cosas que hacía y decía siempre que estaba ebrio, que era la mayoría de las veces. Pero también odiaba a su madre por ser tan débil y cobarde, por aguantar esa clase de vida con el pretexto de darle un padre a su hija y no ser una divorciada más ¡Detestaba a ambos y deseaba que murieran, dejándola en paz!

De pronto, un fuerte ruido, como de algo golpeando contra otra cosa, se escuchó; para luego dar paso al sonido inconfundible de las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias. Un sobresalto se le vino de repente y salió de casa, sin importarle demasiado el estado de su madre.

A unas cuantas calles de su vivienda se veía una columna de humo y fuego. El corazón le dio un vuelco y tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

— ¡Mai, cielo santo! Es tu padre —dijo un vecino con apremio— Tu padre, pequeña… tu padre ha tenido un accidente, avisa a tu madre.

Un fuerte alarido se escuchó a su espalda, se trataba de la aludida, la cual con todo y herida sangrante en la cabeza echó a correr al lugar del incidente, trastabillando un par de veces en el camino. Mai sintió un profundo sentimiento de repulsión.

Al poco tiempo algunos vecinos trajeron de regreso a su madre, la cual venía dando de gritos y sollozando.

—Mai, Mai. Tu padre ha muerto, está muerto. Por Kami ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?

"¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer?", se preguntó.

—Pues vivir, madre, vivir —le respondió en tono amargo y entrando a casa sin querer saber nada más.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró después de un portazo. Se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto con los ojos y manos cerrados con fuerza. Sintió la misma repulsión de antes, pero ahora en contra de sí misma. Ella había deseado la muerte de sus padres y en respuesta uno de ellos ahora lo estaba.

"Se lo merecía", se dijo en medio de aquel torrente de emociones. Se sintió culpable, aunque eso era ridículo pues nadie puede matar a otro con el puro deseo o pensamiento. Pero fuera como fuera, ahora el dolor le invadía.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas y golpeó la superficie con un puño. No le importó el dolor físico, el emocional era más fuerte. Por un buen rato se quedó en esa misma posición, aletargada y ajena a todo, pero poco a poco el exterior volvió o más bien ella salió a él.

—Mai, pobrecita. No deberías de sufrir de esa manera —escuchó una voz extraña a su espalda.

Cuando ella volteó pudo ver a un ser extraño y bizarro, parecía un niño. Pero el color de su piel era azul y el resto de su apariencia le indicaba que no era humano.

—Sí, Mai, querida. Soy yo —el enanito le extendió una mano y la chica por alguna razón sintió una gran nostalgia. De inmediato extendió la mano en correspondencia, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Mai echó un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Mai! —se trataba de Bulma, su mejor amiga, la cual corrió a abrazarla para consolarla. La ojinegra se dejó envolver, olvidándose de lo que acababa de suceder —Vamos a comer algo, afuera está mamá y Lola también ha venido.

La pelinegra asintió en silencio y se dejó guiar por la chica. Mai no pudo ver cuando la puerta se entrecerró dejando caer a un pequeño de orejas puntiagudas y de piel azul al suelo.

**((…))**

Una semana había pasado desde los funerales del padre de Mai y ella prefería evitar a su madre en todo momento. Lo único que deseaba era estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa y que dejara de molestarla. Todo lo que hacia esa mujer era llorar sin hacer nada, como si no quisiera darse cuenta de que pronto iban a caer en la más extrema pobreza. Ella no quería regresar a la zona del Cuarto nivel, pero la verdad es que el salario que ganaba en la tienda donde trabajaba a medio tiempo no alcanzaría para evitarlo.

Mai se mordió los labios en señal de frustración, mientras permanecía sentada a las afueras de la ciudad. Se trataba de un pequeño bosque al cual solía ir para pensar. El bosque era una especie de división natural entre el Tercer y el Cuarto nivel, así que quizás era por eso que se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar.

—Uh, yo también me he sentido triste en muchas ocasiones —Mai volteó un poco asombrada de que alguien llegara de pronto.

—Tú…—dijo sorprendida. Delante de ella se encontraba un perro vestido como ninja.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —le dijo visiblemente emocionado.

—Ah, no… no, lo siento ¿debería?

Las orejas del perro-ninja se doblaron en señal de desilusión.

—Bueno, es lógico —por unos minutos el perro guardó silencio.

— ¿Quién eres? Disculpa, pero por alguna extraña razón te me haces muy familiar —habló la ojinegra.

—Mi nombre es Shu y estoy bajo las órdenes de Gran Emperador Pilaf —dijo sin más el ninja.

— ¡El Gran Pilaf! —Mai se levantó de su lugar. De pronto había sentido que su cuerpo temblaba de emoción— Llévame con él ¿quieres?

— ¡Claro! —el perro-ninja la tomó de una de las manos y la llevó corriendo a lo largo de todo el bosque. En lo más profundo de éste, se encontraba una pequeña construcción y se detuvieron justo a la entrada— ¡Emperador, emperador! Mai está aquí.

La puerta de la edificación, que no era otra cosa que una cabaña, se abrió y una figura salió de entre las sombras. Su andar decidido y regio dejó boquiabierta a la pelinegra.

— ¡Mai, mi querida Mai! —el emperador se echó a correr y ella posicionó una rodilla en el suelo de inmediato, como un mero acto reflejo, recibiéndolo entre sus brazos— Mai, habíamos estado esperando tanto por ti.

El emperador lloraba y cuando sus lágrimas mojaron el cuello de la chica, algo pareció desencadenarse en su interior, como una gota que cae y genera ondas. Sus pupilas se dilataron y luego sintió una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte en su cerebro. Miles de imágenes sueltas y sentimientos se conjuntaron en un segundo.

—Gran Pilaf —sollozó estrechando al marciano con ternura—. Tú también, Shu, ven aquí— Mai abrió los brazos para que su antiguo compañero se les uniera.

Ahora los tres estaban envueltos en abrazos y en un mar de lágrimas. Quienes los vieran jamás creerían que se trataban de unos súper villanos que en algún momento estuvieron en busca de la conquista mundial.

Un poco más tranquilos y limpiándose los rostros, Mai preguntó—: Gran Pilaf, por favor, explíqueme qué fue lo que pasó. Lo último que recuerdo es que habíamos reunido las esferas del dragón para pedir la juventud eterna.

—Sí y lo logramos, Mai —dijo el marciano—. Por eso es que ahora ni Shu ni yo nos vemos como ancianos decrépitos. Pero tú… tú… —Pilaf apretó los ojos y las manos, sin poder reprimir un par de lágrimas de frustración.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Fuiste asesinada por esos horribles y temibles androides.

El corazón de Mai pareció detenerse de golpe.

—Asesinada… y, entonces ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Cómo?

—Eres una reencarnación, Mai. Volviste a nacer, como castigo por Enma no sé qué.

— ¿Eh?

—Esto fue lo que pasó…

_«Medio año antes de que los androides aparecieran, nosotros recolectamos las esferas del dragón. Al parecer estaban tan tranquilos los amigos de ese 'chiquillo' que ya no las buscaban, así que era nuestra oportunidad. Y el dios dragón nos concedió la juventud. Estábamos tan felices que los primeros días nos tomamos unas merecidas vacaciones. Con todo el dinero que aún nos quedaba podíamos darnos esa clase de lujos._

_«Entonces fue cuando esos horribles monstruos aparecieron. Empezaron a matar gente y a destruir lugar tras lugar. Nosotros nos preguntamos por qué ese 'chiquillo' no hacía nada si era tan fuerte. Y entonces nos enteramos. Había muerto de una enfermedad del corazón._

_«Uno a uno, sus amigos empezaron a caer, tratando de proteger a los demás y en especial al hijo del Piccolo Daimaku ¿recuerdas a ese emperador del mal al que una vez liberamos de su encierro, cierto?… Bueno, si él moría las esferas dejarían de funcionar. Pero las esferas de todas formas no pudieron ser utilizadas para revivir a los guerreros caídos… nosotros las habíamos usado ya._

_«Todos los que pudieron haber luchado en contra de los androides perecieron y ya no hubo manera de traerlos de vuelta. Nosotros, al igual que la población entera, nos escondíamos en donde podíamos. Hasta que en una ocasión, esos asesinos nos encontraron. Éramos tan sólo unos niños, pero a ellos no les importó. Nos intimidaron y finalmente nos dejaron ir. El chico intentó dispararme por la espalda y… y tú, Mai… (snif)…diste tu vida para salvarme._

_«El impacto fue grande para nuestros cuerpos y Shu y yo salimos disparados, quedando inconscientes. Los androides se marcharon pensando que habíamos muerto. Entonces, un guardián del otro mundo nos informó lo sucedido cuando despertamos._

_«Nunca se dice esa clase de cosas a los mortales, pero a nosotros se nos dijo como castigo por lo sucedido. _

"_Desperdiciaron el poder del dios dragón en un deseo vano y egoísta y ahora la paz de la Tierra se ha visto rota. Los que viven haciendo cosas muy malas se les quita el alma y se les envía de nuevo a un ciclo de vida. Ese será el destino de esta mujer. Espero que les enseñe algo"._

_«Después de eso, decidimos buscarte y con un poco de la ayuda de Uranai Baba logramos hacerlo. Esta vez no fue a cambio de dinero y mucho menos de pelear en contra de alguien, sino de algo más especial. Fue por eso que tú y esa otra niña llamada Bulma se conocieron._

Mai miró a Pilaf al escuchar esa última parte de la historia.

— ¿Quiere decir que Bulma y yo no nos conocimos por pura casualidad?

— ¿Recuerdas cómo sucedió? —le preguntó el emperador.

La ojinegra enfocó la mirada hacia la izquierda, tratando de recordar aquel día.

—Mi familia y yo acabábamos de llegar al Tercer nivel. Recuerdo que las calles estaban cerradas por culpa de una obra de construcción que apareció de la noche a la mañana, así que me vi obligada a ir por la avenida principal. No había ni un alma y el suéter que llevaba atravesado sobre la mochila se calló sin darme cuenta. Ella lo recogió y me lo dio y como nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos hacía el mismo rumbo entablamos conversación. Lo demás es historia.

—Las calles fueron cerradas por nosotros —explicó Shu—, y fui yo que, con la ayuda de una kunai, tiré tu suéter.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos que ver con Bulma? Es decir ¿para qué conocerla?

—Porque ella es la reencarnación de Bulma Brief, la creadora del radar del dragón.

— ¿¡Bulma Brief?! ¿La madre del salvador de la Tierra? —Pilaf y Shu asintieron.

—Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí para terminar de restaurar nuestra preciosa Tierra y estamos expuestos a que alguien más nos ataque o nos invada. Por eso es necesario que nuevos guerreros aparezcan y que las esferas del dragón vuelvan a funcionar.

—Pero si Kami sama está muerto.

—Uranai Baba nos dijo el secreto. En un planeta llamado Namekusei podremos encontrar un remplazo de Kami sama, lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Bulma recupere sus recuerdos para que ella se haga cargo de todo.

—Es absurdo, es decir, Gran Pilaf, para ir a ese planeta no necesitamos de ella. Cualquier otro podría construir una nave e ir.

— ¿Y qué les diremos a los demás? ¿Les contaremos toda esta historia? ¿Nos creerían? Claro que no. Sólo ella podría hacerlo, mejor dicho, entre las dos. Tú también sabes mucho de estas cosas, después de todo, tú eras mi ingeniera.

Mai soltó todo el aire contenido, al momento en que miraba al cielo ¿Era verdad todo eso que le estaban contando? ¿Hacer eso sería la redención que los dioses les estaban marcando?

Tenía que ser su destino.

—Está bien, Gran Pilaf. Pero yo la conozco mejor que nadie y decirle esta clase de cosas no funcionara en ella. Como usted lo acaba de decir, tenemos que hacer que recobre sus recuerdos.

—Y ese será nuestro próximo objetivo.

—De acuerdo.

La pregunta era ¿cómo se suponía que harían eso?

**((…))**

Varios meses habían pasado desde que Mai se reencontrara con sus antiguos compañeros y de que se auto-encomendaran aquella misión y sin embargo no habían logrado tener alguna clase de avance significativo. De hecho, ni siquiera era evidente de que Bulma tuviera alguna clase de recuerdos.

La única cosa que podía ocurrírsele era decirle toda la verdad, pero hacer eso no les solucionaría nada, muy aparte de que necesitaban sus recuerdos para poder construir esa nave. Muy a su pesar, ella no contaba con los conocimientos necesarios para realizar toda esa empresa sola. El dinero no era el problema, el Gran Pilaf todavía contaba con los suficientes recursos para cooperar y, hasta donde sabía, la misma Uranai se encontraba en la mejor disposición de unir fuerzas.

La pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente ellos? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia y apremio por alcanzar ese objetivo? ¿Es que la bruja preveía algo?

Todas esas preguntas le llenaban de angustia y ansiedad, a tal grado que a veces actuaba de una manera sobreprotectora con su amiga. Por eso, ver a ese tonto adolescente estar tan cerca de Bulma le hacía ponerse mal.

Mai se lo había advertido: "Más vale que te alejes de ella o lo lamentarás".

Pero al parecer, Vegeta no había hecho caso del consejo.

Los ojos de la chica se endurecieron al notar que éste se alejaba de la casa después de dejar a Bulma.

—Shu —llamó por el radio comunicador— va hacia donde estás.

—Entendido —respondió el perro-ninja.

Al poco tiempo el chirrido de las llantas se dejaron escuchar y una columna de humo y fuego se alzó. Aquella visión le hizo recordar el día del accidente de su padre. Pero esta vez no había tiempo para sentir remordimientos. Tampoco sabía si hacer eso era lo correcto. Lo único que sabía era que su misión tenía que ser cumplida a como diera lugar.

Bulma tenía que recordar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

_Vegeta ha… Vegeta ha… ¡Mai, no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!_

_Bueno, como explicación de ese pequeño detalle, se supone que ellos no saben mucho de la existencia del príncipe. De ahí la razón de la actitud de la chica, para ella solamente es un estorbo. Habrá que esperar para ver lo que sucede._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	6. De ángeles y guardianes

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

**Destino**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

"**De ángeles y guardianes".**

—_Resiste, Vegeta —escuchó que le decía una voz, quizá pertenecía a un niño._

_Trató de decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salió un borbotón de sangre. Entonces se detuvieron y sus pies tocaron el suelo ¿Es que acaso habían estado volando en todo ese tiempo? Inmediatamente después se escuchó el sonido metálico de una puerta al abrirse._

_Las manos que sostenían al pelinegro parecieron perder fuerza pues comenzó a resbalar de entre ellas, pero un cuerpo menudo y frágil le amortiguó la caída._

—_Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo —le insistía repetidamente una voz femenina._

_Quedarse era lo que él deseaba pero ya no era posible, su tiempo se extinguía. Sintió ganas de alzar la mano pero temió ensuciarle el rostro de sangre y partió con el deseo en el alma…_

Sus ojos negros se abrieron, siendo un poco lastimados por la luz vespertina que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Vegeta tardó un poco en reaccionar y comprender que se encontraba en un hospital, pues sus pensamientos se quedaron estacionados en su sueño. Tenerlo no le extrañaba, llevaba varios años repitiéndose y siempre despertaba con esa sensación de vacío en las manos y en el corazón.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado en su vida que accionó esas imágenes en su cerebro. Entones fue cuando se percató de que alguien más estaba en la habitación con él. Su primera reacción fue la de sobresalto no sólo por ser pillado desprevenido, sino porque no reconocía a la persona, aunque inmediatamente se tranquilizó pues pensó que podía tratarse del personal médico.

— ¿Se encuentra bien… señor? —Vegeta alzó una ceja. Se suponía que eso debía de preguntarlo él mismo.

—Entonces no eres médico —sus ojos se achicaron un poco por la suspicacia de la pregunta.

—S-sólo he sido la persona que lo trajo hasta aquí —sonrió tímidamente el joven.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando sin pestañear y pudo notar el nerviosismo del chico, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido. Había dejado a la chiquilla en la puerta de su casa y después retomó el camino cuando… ¿el chico chocó contra él?

…

No.

—La motocicleta derrapó —se dijo así mismo el antiguo príncipe.

—Así es, señor. Yo, yo pasaba por ahí y le traje hasta acá.

—Te conozco —dijo sin titubear, el muchacho bajó la mirada, la alzó y después volvió a bajarla—. Sí, te he visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recuerdo en dónde ¡Uhg!

Vegeta trató de moverse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sintió el tirón de la sonda que llevaba puesta en la mano derecha y el vértigo que le invadió le hizo quedarse quieto en la cama.

—Se recuperará pronto. Hasta luego.

—Espera —trató de detenerlo, pero el chico había salido ya de la habitación. Vegeta se sintió frustrado pues no podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Entonces algo en el suelo le llamó la atención.

Se trataba de una pluma blanca. Él ya las había visto antes en diferentes ocasiones y lugares.

_Son plumas de ángel, Vegeta_.

Las palabras de su madre se le venían a la mente cada vez que las veía. Cuando era niño él las creyó, pero después de la muerte de su madre dejó de preocuparse por esas tonterías. Ahora que las volvía a ver… simplemente no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sí se trataba de un médico acompañado de una enfermera.

—Vaya, ya ha despertado, joven Brief —el ojinegro chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio—. Hemos mandado a avisar a su padre y nos ha dado indicaciones de q…

—A la mierda con él —el médico y su asistente cruzaron miradas.

—Bien, no hablaremos de él si no quiere —los chequeos comenzaron y las indicaciones comunes para los cuidados fueron dadas. Les era asombroso que después de semejante accidente su paciente estuviera recuperándose tan rápidamente.

Los dos profesionales salieron y dejaron a Vegeta con una sola idea en mente: irse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Las preguntas eran ¿cómo y en qué?

**((…))**

El joven que había llevado a Vegeta al hospital cruzó la calle y antes de dar vuelta en una esquina volteó a darle un vistazo al edificio.

—Menos mal que está bien —dijo en medio de un suspiro de alivio y una genuina sonrisa.

_Te he visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recuerdo en dónde_.

—Sí, nos hemos visto y es extraño que a pesar de los tiempos sigas siendo el mismo, padre.

Los ojos azules del ángel enfocaron una imagen multicolor que comenzó a materializarse a un lado de él. Una voz proveniente de ella se escuchó.

—Enma Daioh sama quiere hablar contigo, joven guardián.

Su mirada se endureció, pues no había hablado con el dios desde el día en que se le concedió ser un Guardián. Sin embargo, no se preocupó pues él creía haber hecho lo correcto. Echó un último vistazo al edificio y finalmente desapareció.

**((…))**

La llegada al Otro Mundo fue para Trunks un proceso frustrante y hasta podría decirse que traumático. Había muerto repentinamente y sin tiempo para reaccionar. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió fue ver el sufrimiento de su madre y el trágico final al que ella decidió llegar.

No podía culparla y mucho menos juzgarla, aunque el suicidio era un crimen altamente penado por el dios del Más Allá.

—_Enma Daioh Sama, es injusto —había dicho el chico mientras todavía se encontraba frente al escritorio del dios y en espera de que terminara de decirle su futuro en el Otro Mundo._

— _¿Te parece? —el dios de piel rojiza tomaba nota en su libreta._

—_Ella se merece otra oportunidad._

—_Se ha suicidado, eso es grave._

—_Pero debe entender que se le ha arrebatado todo. Sus amigos, su vida, su familia —Trunks apretó las manos en puños— Sin ella nadie en el universo estaría en paz, líneas temporales han sido salvadas por ella._

_El joven le miró con intensidad, estaba a punto de decir algo que sabía no era correcto, pero él la sentía como una verdad absoluta._

—_Algo que ni siquiera los dioses con todo su poder lograron hacer._

_Hubo silencio total en la sala de juicio, hasta las pequeñas almas que esperaban parecieron hacerse más pequeñas. _

—_El castigo para quienes cometen algo grave es limpiar sus almas y mandarlos de nuevo a la Tierra._

—_Enma Daioh… —los ojos de Trunks se iluminaron y todo rastro de ira desapareció, sintiéndose un poco mal por el modo de decir sus pensamientos._

Y esa había sido la forma en cómo él había influenciado en la decisióndel dios de los muertos para que le diera otra oportunidad a su madre.

Ahora caminaba de nuevo por esas calzadas, pero ya no como un alma recién llegada, temerosa y preocupada por los acontecimientos pasados y futuros, sino como lo que en algún momento aprendió de su padre: con la frente en alto, lleno de orgullo y poder.

No le preocupaba demasiado la actitud que el dios rojo pudiera tomar por salvarle la vida al que una vez fuera su padre biológico, después de todo era su deber protegerle como guardián que era. Sólo que Annin le había advertido de interferir en demasía.

Deseó por un momento haber pasado a verla antes de acudir al llamado del supremo dios entre los muertos, pero no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de entrar a la sala de juicios.

El gran dios le miró mientras consultaba sus notas escritas en su libretita, se encontraba a punto de dictar juicio a una pobre alma. Tomó uno de sus sellos y lo imprimió en el papel.

—Al cielo —premió y la blanca y esponjosa alma brincó de alegría.

—Era mi deber y todavía no era su tiempo —se adelantó Trunks.

—Claro, yo mismo te di esa comisión —respondió el dios poniendo otro sello en papel. Tenía tanto trabajo que no podía darse el lujo de dejar a un lado su misión, así que arreglaba sus demás asuntos al mismo tiempo en que juzgaba.

El mitad saiyajin no dejaba de preguntarse si en más de una ocasión no llegaba a clasificar a un alma equivocadamente. Esperaba que no fuera así.

—Pero te has sobrepasado —Trunks guardó silencio—. Para realizar tu trabajo no era necesario que te materializarás frente a ellos, que te vieran en toda tu forma ¿O me negarás que, incluso, esa jovencita ha tenido contacto contigo?

—Mi madre olvidará todo eso.

—Esa humana ya no es tu madre. Su nombre es Bulma Ryu, no Bulma Brief y deberías de…

—Ellos tienen recuerdos, se comportan y sienten igual ¿cómo puede decirme que no son mis padres? Ellos… ellos se conocieron…

—Porque **tú** hablaste con Uranai Baba. Le vendiste la idea de que algún enemigo poderoso podría aparecer y la Tierra necesitaba de sus héroes y ella te la compró. Esas almas no tenían que reunirse.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ambos han pasado por muchas cosas, han sufrido, se merecen ser felices.

—Y lo pueden ser, pero no juntos ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si de algún modo les hicieras recordar? Su mente no lo soportaría, son… ¡agh! Los humanos son tan débiles que simplemente se volverían locos.

—Más bien, creo que tú los sobreestimas demasiado.

Enma colocó un nuevo sello y el escritorio pareció crujir al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una furiosa mirada.

—Perdóname, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo —agregó Trunks.

—Todo este problema se ha creado debido a que se trata de tus anteriores padres. Si se hubiese tratado de los otros guerreros no los hubieras querido reunir para entrenarlos en las artes marciales o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

—A los demás Guerreros Z les diste destinos diferentes, ni siquiera a tres de ellos les permitiste conservar sus cuerpos.

— ¡Suficiente! —Enma se levantó de su silla y las palmas de sus manos chocaron sobre la superficie del escritorio— Juzgar y tomar las mejores decisiones no siempre es sencillo, eres demasiado joven e impetuoso y te dejas llevar por el corazón.

A Trunks se le escapó una sonrisa irónica. Su padre, en la otra línea temporal, ya le había dicho eso.

El dios rojo impuso un nuevo sello.

—Al infierno —Trunks y él se miraron y el viajero del tiempo no supo si la sentencia iba para él o para alguna alma desafortunada. Nuevamente se preguntó si Enma no mezclaba sus asuntos con el destino de las almas.

Entonces, el asistente de Enma, un chico de cuernos y lentes enormes, se le acercó extendiéndole la mano derecha. Trunks le miró y después al dios del Más Allá.

—Tu insignia que te identifica como Guardián, por favor —dijo el asistente.

La mirada celeste de Trunks se endureció.

—No he hecho nada de lo que me arrepienta —defendió el pelivioleta.

—Quizá, pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido lo correcto —respondió Enma.

Trunks no dijo nada y sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña moneda de oro. La miró antes de entregarla, de un lado llevaba tallado sus iniciales en _kanji_ y del otro lado las de su padre. Cuando le había sido entregada experimentó un sentimiento cálido de amor por lo que simbolizaba. Sus nombres se encontraban grabados en dos diferentes caras de una moneda y sin embargo era como si formaran uno solo, encontrándose entrelazados.

Con dolor la entregó, notando como ambas iniciales se esfumaban en el aire. Dio media vuelta, con la mirada ahora ensombrecida, aunque eso sólo duró por un instante, recordando las enseñanzas de su padre durante su entrenamiento en la Habitación del Tiempo.

_Si en realidad eres mi hijo, entonces demuéstramelo ¿En dónde está ese poder y ese orgullo saiyajin?_

Alzó la vista. Aunque nunca llegaría a sentir todo por lo que su padre se enorgullecía, sí podía demostrar que era un digno hijo suyo. También pensó que no importaba lo que decidiera Enma, ellos siempre estarían siempre cerca, pues eran dos caras de una misma moneda y su madre iba a ser siempre como aquellas letras inscritas en ella.

Trunks se fue en busca de Annin.

El dios rojo soltó el aire contenido, aunque todavía se sentía molesto por la situación, logró tranquilizarse y sentarse de nuevo para proseguir con su trabajo.

—Enma Daioh sama, creo que has cometido un error —Uranai Baba salió de detrás de una de las columnas del recinto, como siempre montada en su bola mágica.

— ¿Una simple adivina va a decirme lo que debo hacer?

—Los años te han hecho terco y corto de miras.

— ¿Te refieres a esa visión que dices haber tenido? Llevas años pronosticando un mal para tu planeta, pero ya vez que llevan muchísimo tiempo en completa paz ¡Oh, vamos bruja! ¿Qué no tienes almas que ayudar o suertes que adivinar? Déjame tranquilo y vete ya.

Uranai cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y miró sin pestañear al dios.

—Algo va a pasar dentro de poco, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo —la adivina desapareció en medio de la sentencia del dios.

—No era tu tiempo, vuelve a la vida —imprimió su sello y el tipo frente a él sonrió malignamente.

—_Malleus malleficarum_.

— ¿Qué? —el alma desapareció y el dios parpadeó un par de veces— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, Enma Daioh Sama —le respondió su asistente al tiempo en que alzaba los hombros.

El dios también le imitó bajando la mirada de nuevo a su cuadernillo y sin que nadie se percatara del extraño símbolo que apareció en la base de su escritorio.

**((…))**

A Vegeta todavía le dolía la cabeza, de hecho sobre la venda llevaba un rastro de sangre fresca al abrirse la herida debido al esfuerzo hecho de escaparse del hospital. Había logrado burlar a los enfermeros diciéndoles que iba al baño y después de eso robó la ropa de algún otro paciente que estaba a punto de ser dado de alta y salió bajando por las escaleras de emergencia.

Una vez afuera no le fue difícil escoger un vehículo y robárselo, después de todo cuando algún tonto ingenuo deja las llaves pegadas todo se hace mucho más fácil. Ahora se encontraba estacionado en algún punto de la carretera, la cabeza todavía le punzaba y de vez en cuando le nublaba la vista. Esta vez aprovechó el tiempo para detenerse y reflexionar sobre las circunstancias de su accidente, si es que así podía llamársele.

Primero su oído le indicó que hubo un disparo y antes de que la moto explotara alcanzó a percibir el olor a pólvora. Era, sin duda, la prueba de que había sido objeto de un atentado y sólo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo por el estilo. Se trataba del mismo que asesinó a su madre.

El vinil del volante crujió al aferrar sus manos en él y el gesto sólo provocó que el dolor en la cabeza se agudizara aún más.

Si todo eso era cierto entonces no le quedaba, por el momento, más que desaparecer y mantenerse escondido, al menos hasta que se recuperara completamente. En medio de todo ese remolino que las molestias le provocaban el recuerdo de Bulma surgió.

_Podríamos hacer otra cosa. Me has contado tu secreto, así que ahora estamos metidos en esto. Juntos. Nos veremos después y ya veremos qué se nos ocurre._

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Creo que eso no va a ser posible, chiquilla, ni hoy ni mañana —encendió el motor del carro y después de meter reversa, salió de la carretera para ir por el llano.

La venda que llevaba en la cabeza se deslizó y el viento la condujo por otro camino.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO**

_Un capítulo con mucha información y, a la vez, con más misterios ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Tuve un tiempo de bloqueo artístico (XD) y por eso la tardanza en la actualización, nada que el nuevo álbum de __**Nightwish**__ no pudiera arreglar… y bueno también haberme atorado un poco en el __**Dragon Ball Xenorverse**__ que me ha quitado el tiempo y el sueño ja, ja, ja._

_**Neko- ili:**__ gracias por leer y comentar. Hubo quienes tampoco se imaginaban que era la misma Mai, de hecho ni yo ja, ja. Bueno, es que al principio no me decidía, pero eso fue lo que salió, después de todo, creo que ellos siempre serán los malos eternos de la serie n.n_

_Y pues, bueno, agradecer a todos los demás que han comentado, ya les haré llegar sus respuestas._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	7. Pistas

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

**Destino**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

"**Pistas**"

—No —dijo la madre de Bulma antes de salir de la habitación.

La ojiazul se quedó de pie en medio de la misma, limitándose a mirar la puerta cerrada, para después sólo soltar la respiración pesadamente y, después de dar media vuelta, sentarse sobre la cama.

La antigua científica miró a través de la ventana. Era ya más de las diez de la noche y el cielo estaba nublado y las ramas secas de los árboles se movían por el aire que hacía. Y ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el accidente de Vegeta y que este desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno. Desde entonces, la chica se había dado a la tarea de buscarle por todas partes, cuestionando en más de una ocasión a la policía quien no tenía ninguna clase de información respecto al muchacho.

—Yo no sé nada ¿qué quieres que te diga? —le respondió Mai cuando le quiso sacar alguna clase de información.

—Es que tú me contaste que le conocías del cuarto nivel y…

— ¿Él te dijo lo que era? Ese chico no te conviene. Es un asesino —le dijo con toda la intención de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No es ningún asesino —respondió con firmeza.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? —Mai le dijo al momento en que le daba la espalda.

—Lo suficiente para saber que no mató a su madre —los ojos de la chica morena se dilataron.

"¡Ese hijo de…!", pensó Mai.

Se volvió para enfrentar a su amiga y lo que notó en los ojos de Bulma no le agradó mucho. Reflejaban coraje y determinación y eso sólo lo hacía cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y nada podía impedir que lo realizara.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Frunció los labios y torció los labios. Había sido una buena idea contarle a la madre de Bulma sobre los pormenores de Vegeta y la peligrosa amistad que estableció con la chica.

—Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti —dijo finalmente Mai y salió del salón de clases.

Bulma bufó molesta, pues aparte de la frustración que sentía, no entendía la reacción de su amiga. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo para sí—: Pues no importa, yo misma le buscaré.

Tomó sus cosas del asiento y después de llamar a su madre para decirle que se sentía con resfriado y que está diera su consentimiento por teléfono, salió de la escuela.

Una vez afuera, se abrochó bien su abrigo y sacó el poco dinero que llevaba encima. Se dirigía hacia el cuarto nivel. En un principio pensó en ir a la Zona Negra, pero de recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvo ahí le hizo cambiar de opinión de inmediato.

Además, por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que él no se encontraría más en ese lugar.

_El que asesinó a mi madre… Creo saber quién fue. Y lo único que deseo es matarlo con mis propias manos._

¿Y si todo eso sólo había sido una forma de aparentar su desaparición para hacerla a un lado? Negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Él simplemente se hubiera ido sin necesidad de hacer un acto suntuoso de escapismo. Pero esa idea era mejor que pensar en que el mimo asesino de la madre de Vegeta le había matado por igual. De sólo pensar en la posibilidad un escalofrío le llenó el cuerpo.

"Vegeta ¿en dónde podrás estar?", pensaba cuando la voz del chofer del taxi que tomó la sacó de su trance.

Bulma bajó del vehículo y una onda gélida le detuvo el corazón. Ella jamás había estado en el cuarto nivel y ver las chozas a penas en pie le estrujó el alma. No podía imaginar cómo es que tanto Mai como Vegeta habían podido vivir en ese lugar.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando sintió que alguien le halaba de la orilla de su abrigo. Bajó la mirada y notó a una pequeña de apenas unos cuantos años, quizá tres, que una vez obtenida su atención le estiró la mano en busca de que le diera por lo menos alguna golosina.

Bulma sonrió al momento en que le acariciaba el cabello sucio y enredado, al momento en que se inclinaba un poco hacia la criatura. Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna derecha.

— ¡No se atreva a llevársela! ¡Antes tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver! —la voz de un chico le hizo volverse.

Bulma notó que se trataba de un chico de aspecto rudo, pero había algo en él que le indicaba que en el interior tenía tanto miedo como ella de encontrarse en ese lugar.

—No voy a llevarme a nadie. Yo…

— ¡Mientes! Como todos los de tu clase —dijo corriendo hacia ella y, con un movimiento rápido, alejó a la niña.

Bulma le miró otra vez, imaginando que la niña era muy probablemente la hermana menor del chico. Sonrió melancólica, al momento en que una palabra se formaba fugaz en su mente.

_Tights._

La imagen poco nítida de una chica rubia que desapareció en un haz de luz.

—Ustedes sólo vienen por los niños para comérselos —dijo el chico y aquel comentario la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió un poco divertida, aunque de todas formas era triste saber la realidad. Generalmente los miembros del primer y segundo nivel que no podían tener hijos iban al cuarto para comprar infantes y, los padres cargados de tantos gastos, no tenían más remedio que darlos. Naturalmente también los había quienes sólo traían al mundo hijos para después venderlos y saciar su ambición. O quienes buscaban mujeres para servir como vientres de alquiler.

¿Acaso eso fue lo que pasó con la madre de Vegeta?

—No, te equivocas. Yo sólo he venido a buscar a un amigo —dijo Bulma buscando un tono de voz amigable.

—Ustedes no tienen amigos en estos sitios —volvió a responder de mala forma el chico.

—Vegeta ¿le conoces? Estoy buscándolo desde hace varios días y pensé que…

— ¿Qué clase de negocio tiene una mujercita como tú con un chico como Vegeta? —esta vez la que habló fue una mujer de edad.

Bulma se volvió con dirección de dónde provenía la voz. Con su espalda encorvada y bastón en mano la anciana permaneció de pie al lado de su pequeña choza.

—Entonces le conocen —dijo alegre la ex científica.

— ¡Abuela! —recriminó el chico, corriendo hacia ella con la niña en brazos.

—Estoy buscándolo. Necesito encontrarlo —sus ojos azules se opacaron por el sentimiento y la abuela lo notó.

—El bribón habrá hecho de las suyas contigo —el comentario sonrojó a Bulma.

— ¡N-no es lo que se imagina! —gritó apenada y molesta por el atrevimiento.

—Conozco al chico desde que nació, pero nunca fue lo que se llama sociable con los demás. Siempre estaba metido en problemas y peleas, por eso su madre siempre lo animaba a utilizar toda esa energía en el deporte. Pero la pobre terminó asesinada…

—Él no la mató —interrumpió bruscamente la ojiazul, lo que le ganó una media sonrisa por parte de la anciana.

— ¿Abuela? ¿Ese tal Vegeta es el mismo del que se sigue contando hasta ahora? —preguntó el chico al momento en que la niña se bajaba de sus brazos y buscaba el refugio en los de la mujer.

—Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, como pocas veces se puede ver a alguien así por estos lugares —empezó a contar en medio de un suspiro—. Pero eso mismo es una desgracia, una mujer tan bonita siempre termina mal ¿sabes? Aunque creo que eres muy joven para saberlo.

Bulma bajó la mirada. A pesar de ello, conocía las razones de esa declaración. Los hombres poderosos las buscaban y se aprovechaban para iniciarlas en la explotación sexual y, las que quizás contaban con un poco más de suerte eran vendidas y, con mayor rareza, eran trasladadas a otro nivel para ser de amantes. En esa vida había de todo.

—Su padre…sé que él es un tipo rico —dijo Bulma.

—Oh, así que lo sabes —sonrió la anciana— Pues sí, el padre de Vegeta es un tipo rico. Es algo complicado lo que pasó y no conozco muy bien todos los detalles. Lo cierto es que Umi, cuando se enamoró, lo hizo de un chico muy diferente.

— ¿Umi? —volvió a interrumpir la ojiazul.

—La madre de Vegeta. Umi y ese chico al que amaba se casaron y al poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo. Todo parecía ser tan feliz para ellos, hasta que un día una mujer de las que se dedican a hacer caridad, llegó aquí. Todavía lo recuerdo perfectamente, entonces era yo mucho más joven y bella.

—Abuela, tú siempre has sido una anciana.

— ¡Más respeto para mí, niñato o te romperé todos los huesos! —blandió su bastón y después continuó con su relato—. Era una mujer rubia, no era muy vieja, pero parecía enferma pues tosía constantemente, llevando un pañuelo a los labios. Dio caridad por todas partes, pero a mí más bien me parecía que buscaba algo.

"Un niño sin duda", pensó Bulma.

—Vegeta tenía unos seis o siete años. La mujer casi se desmaya al verle, estaba muy impresionada y pronunciaba palabras incoherentes. Umi y ese idiota de su esposo hablaron con ella y la pobre Umi me lo contó todo después.

—Voy entendiendo. Su padre vendió a Vegeta porque seguramente esa mujer deseaba tener un heredero ¿no es así? Quizá le recordaba a un hijo perdido o algo por el estilo ¿me equivoco?

—No, niña. No fue así.

—La rubia tenía interés en Vegeta, es verdad, pero no deseaba comprarlo. Más bien…

— ¿Más bien? ¡Oh, vamos abuela, no te vaya a dar uno de esos ataques de amnesia!

— ¡Chiquillo malcriado! —la anciana volvió a alzar el bastón, pero no pasó de ser sólo una amenaza.

—Quería restaurarle toda su fortuna y que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía por ser… ja ¡es un disparate!

— ¡Abuela!

—Está bien, está bien. La mujer estaba algo chiflada —hizo un ademán con el dedo cerca de la sien—. Decía que el niño era el esposo fallecido de su difunta hermana.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron el niño y Bulma al mismo tiempo.

—Esa rubia loca dijo que una adivina le había llamado desde otro mundo, diciéndole que debía buscar a alguien muy importante en el cuarto nivel, que al verlo lo reconocería.

—El esposo fallecido… —repitió el niño sintiendo un escalofrío.

— ¿Y-y se lo llevó? —preguntó Bulma.

—El marido de Umi dijo que no irían a ninguna parte. Después de todo ¿quién le creería a una mujer moribunda con todos esos disparates? Así que al final él mismo fue, para verificar las cosas ¡Jum, vivillo el hombre!

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —los ojos de Bulma miraron directamente a los de la abuela.

—Jamás regresó, más que en esporádicas ocasiones. Supimos que la mujer loca murió al poco tiempo y lo que se suponía sería la herencia de Vegeta se la quedó.

_El que asesinó a mi madre… Creo saber quién fue. Y lo único que deseo es matarlo con mis propias manos._

Las pupilas de Bulma se dilataron.

— ¡Entonces, quien mató a Umi fue el propio padre de Vegeta!

— ¡Oh, acabas de echar a perder el final dramático de mi historia! —la anciana dio un manotazo al aire y, con aire de ofendida, entró a su casa.

— ¡O-oye, abuela, no me dejes aquí! —el niño entró corriendo, dejando a Bulma en medio de la calle y con las sombras del anochecer rodeándola.

La respiración de la antigua científica se aceleró. Ahora tenía una pista de donde podría encontrarse su amigo y más que nunca debía llegar hasta él antes de que en verdad se convirtiera en un asesino.

Cubrió el espacio que le separaba de la puerta de un solo salto y aporreó la puerta con fuerza.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —preguntó malhumorado el niño, asomando las narices.

—Quiero saber el nombre de la mujer rubia —gritó desde afuera.

— ¿Por qué? —le respondió de mala gana el niño— Ella ya está muerta y no podrá decirte nada.

—Porque es la única pista que tengo para encontrar a Vegeta ¿no lo entienden? Él va a matarlo.

—Pues bien merecido se lo tiene el hijo de perra por haber hecho lo que hizo ¿no?

Bulma iba a hacer a un lado al chico para sacarle la información a la anciana a como diera lugar, pero no fue necesario pues ella misma salió hasta la puerta. La abuela le sonrió afable.

—Tights, Tights Briefs.

Un gran trueno cayó a tierra, anunciando de esa forma la tempestad, después de eso el chiquillo cerró la puerta y nadie más salió de nuevo. Bulma se quedó todavía unos cuantos segundos más de pie e inmóvil, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y los brazos ¿No era que unos cuantos minutos atrás ese mismo nombre se le había formado en la mente?

Volteó y notó cómo la lluvia había hecho ya ríos en las calles y con ello bastante lodo. La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más y no había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en todo eso, pues lo importante era llegar a casa antes de que se enfermera de verdad.

Subió un poco el cuello de su abrigo y echó a correr, a mitad de su camino se dio cuenta de que la cartera con los cuadernos y libros había desaparecido a saber dónde. El vaho de su aliento se veía constantemente pues comenzaba a cansarse, el frío calaba sus pulmones y el agua era absorbida por sus ropas, pesándole cada vez más y dificultándole su camino.

La respiración se le agotaba y pronto los oídos parecieron tapársele, el corazón le latía, al parecer, en las sienes y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante y sacudir la cabeza porque luces aparecieron de pronto.

Sus pies trastabillaron al cruzar la división entre el Cuarto y el Tercer nivel y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre un charco de agua. Para ese punto sentía que por más que jalara aire ya no era suficiente. Sonrió de forma irónica y pensó que morir de esa manera sería muy estúpido.

Los ojos le pesaban y se le cerraban. Un nuevo rayó cayó, iluminando todo a su alrededor, pues en esas orillas no había mucha luz artificial y finalmente sus ojos azules se cerraron.

**((…))**

Bulma abrió los ojos y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, la cual era iluminada por la lámpara de mesa. Se levantó, todavía un poco aturdida y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un pijama. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla pudo notar las luces de la estancia encendidas.

Escuchó que alguien caminó por la misma y pronto apareció su madre. De inmediato supo que se encontraba enfadada.

—Ma-mamá —balbuceó, pero de respuesta recibió una bofetada que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio.

Aturdida, se llevó la mano derecha a la zona adolorida y con los ojos llorosos miró a la mujer frente de ella.

—Las cosas que me he enterado esta tarde me han decepcionado mucho, Bulma —le dijo con voz quebrada.

Bulma se quedó en silencio, sin saber a qué exactamente se refería su madre.

—Cuando Mai me contó lo de ese chico no quise creerle, pero lo que has hecho hoy…

—Mai no sabe nada sobre Vegeta, él…

—Es un asesino, traficante, un delincuente que te ha orillado a comportarte de esta manera —bramó alterada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me mentiste para poder salir de clases para no sé qué. Estaba tan preocupada y tú me mentiste.

—Mamá, perdóname por eso, pero necesitaba saber algo sobre Vegeta.

— ¿Y para qué? No me digas que ese… no, tú y él no pueden estar juntos. Te mereces algo más de lo que te puede ofrecer.

—No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero…

—A tu edad es tan fácil impresionarse. Una mirada, una palabra. Pero te mereces algo mejor que esto. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

Los ojos de Bulma demostraron la impresión de esas palabras.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado con papá? —preguntó desilusionada.

La mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Eres tan joven y todas a esa edad somos tan soñadoras. Pero el tiempo te hace darte cuenta de que se necesita más que solamente amor para vivir.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Bulma antes de regresar a su habitación. Su madre le siguió.

—Todo te lo digo por tu bien. Prométeme que no vas a volver a buscar a ese jovencito.

—Se llama Vegeta y entiéndeme que tengo que encontrarlo.

La mirada dura por parte de su madre volvió a aparecer.

—No —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La ojiazul se quedó de pie en medio de la misma, limitándose a mirar la puerta cerrada, para después sólo soltar la respiración pesadamente y, después de dar media vuelta, sentarse sobre la cama.

La antigua científica miró a través de la ventana. Era ya más de las diez de la noche y el cielo estaba nublado y las ramas secas de los árboles se movían por el aire que hacía. Había dejado de llover y después de un rato escuchó ruido en el cuarto de su madre. Seguramente se preparaba para dormir.

Se paró de la cama y buscó en su ropero. Debajo de unas cobijas sacó una caja que contenía todos sus ahorros y los sacó, para después meter en una mochila un par de pertenencias. Tomó una hoja y garabateó algo antes de abrir la ventana y, tras lanzar primero su bolso, bajó a través de ella.

Antes de emprender camino miró por última vez su hogar.

_**Perdóname por ser tan soñadora.**_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que el trabajo ha estado muy ajetreado últimamente. Pero no se preocupen que me estaré dando tiempo para actualizar mis historias _

_Gracias a: __**eriss, Vidian, CLS Fanfiction, johaaceve, Smithback;**__ por sus comentarios y a todos los demás por su apoyo._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	8. Porque las cosas cambian

**Disclaimer: ** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

**Destino**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

"**Porque las cosas cambian"**

―Su café, señorita ―el mesero depositó una humeante bebida y un platito con galletas sobre la mesa.

Afuera caía una leve ventisca de nieve. A través del ventanal se podía ver a la gente caminar sin mucha prisa a pesar del mal clima, la verdad era que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese estado y habían aprendido a vivir de esa forma.

Los abrigos y bebidas calientes eran ya cosas necesarias, así que los locales de ropa y cafeterías siempre estaban abarrotadas. También los consultorios de médicos generales y los terapeutas llevaban su 'agosto'. Era como si la gente gustara de sacar sus viejos recuerdos en esas épocas, al son de notas bohemias y suspiros nostálgicos.

Bulma comenzaba a pensar que ella también debía acudir a uno de estos dos.

Desde el día en que había salido de casa habían pasado ya casi cinco meses y había logrado viajar a una pequeña ciudad en un punto intermedio entre la Gran Capital, que era como llamaban a la ciudad del Oeste. En ese punto en donde se encontraba la vida era menos ajetreada, pero contaba con una gran afluencia por ser la antesala de la capital más histórica de todo el mundo y el lugar perfecto para enterarse de las cosas sucedidas con la Capsule, lo que incluía saber de la llegada de Vegeta y de algún intento de asesinato para con el presidente de la empresa. Ninguna delas dos había sucedido.

La ojiazul llevó una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate a los labios y ahí, mientras la mordisqueaba, la sostuvo hasta que se terminó. Recargaba la cabeza en la palma de la mano izquierda y con la mirada perdida entre la gente escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

―Disculpe, señorita, pero el joven que está allá le invita a beber algo con él ―Bulma miró primero al mesero y después al otro lado del local.

Se trataba de un chico de cabellos y ojos azul oscuro que le saludaba con el movimiento de una mano. La chica se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pero después de un instante le respondió el saludo. El chico se levantó y caminó hasta su mesa.

―Hola ―él sonrió amablemente y a Bulma le inspiró confianza invitándolo a sentarse con un ademán―. Disculpa por el atrevimiento, pero como te vi sola, bueno…

El chico se sonrojó y aquello le causó risa a la ex científica. Se veía que era alguien sencillo y amable.

―Soy Bulma.

― ¡Ah, sí, claro! Que torpe, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Ten ―le dio la mano, aún más sonrojado.

― ¿Ten?

―Sí, por mi padre. Mamá estaba embarazada cuando él murió, ya sabes, en la época de los androides.

―Entiendo. Yo nací años después de eso. Supongo que debió ser difícil.

―Sí, mamá siempre fue muy fuerte y a pesar de vivir escondidos nunca permitió que nada la detuviera. Ella estaba segura de que algún día alguien pudiera destruir a esos monstruos, así que en medio de velas me hacía estudiar ―sonrió nostálgico― nuestro escondite estaba repleto de libros por doquier.

Bulma parpadeó un poco y por un instante miró hacia afuera como en busca de un recuerdo, algún momento de su vida que se encontraba nublado en su mente.

―Pero debo estarte agobiando con mis memorias y una chica como tú no estará interesada en eso.

La peliazul volvió la mirada hacia él.

―N-no quise decir que tú fueras de esas chicas…bueno, yo…

― ¿Frívola? No te preocupes, vengo de una ciudad del Tercer Nivel, a pesar de no haber vivido esos años, a veces soy capaz de ponerme en los zapatos de toda esa gente.

La voz de Bulma se apagó un solo instante, nuevamente su mente se perdía en esa espesa niebla de recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle al joven. A pesar de no conocerle le parecía agradable y confiable.

―Entonces, no eres de por aquí.

―No, estoy buscando a un amigo. Se llama Vegeta ¿has oído hablar de él?

―Me temo que no, en realidad yo también voy de paso.

― ¿La Gran Capital?

― ¿Y quién no? ―Ten rio y ella se contagió por un momento― Si tienes la dirección quizá pueda ayudarte a encontrarle.

Bulma soltó un suspiro, llevando la barbilla a su mano derecha.

―No sé en dónde pueda estar ese cretino. En realidad sólo es una suposición de que él tenga que pasar por este lugar antes de llegar al Oeste.

―Casi todos pasan por aquí y…

La sirena de una patrulla que pasaba a toda prisa por enfrente del local le hizo guardar silencio. Ten le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió.

― ¿Sucede algo?―preguntó la chica.

―Ah, no. Mamá siempre reaccionaba igual con ese sonido, solía decir que no era nada bueno y que cada vez que lo escuchara me escondiera.

―Ja, ja, sólo que seas un delincuente que se esconde, amigo.

―No soy un delincuente, pero sí que guardo algo ―dijo de buen humor.

― ¿Y quién no? ―ella repitió la frase del chico. Ambos rieron.

―Oye, Bulma, mañana a primera hora viajaré hacia la Capital, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Probablemente puedas encontrar a tu amigo allá.

La ojiazul se quedó pensativa, quizá viajar con alguien más le vendría bien. Después de todo ya llevaba varios meses sin tener un contacto significativo con otra persona.

―Sí, eso sería fantástico ―respondió con una sonrisa.

― ¡Qué bien! Ahora, si me permites, te llevaré hasta tu hospedaje.

Ambos salieron del local, afuera ya no caía nieve y el blanco paisaje les reconfortó a pesar de las temperaturas bajas. El chico la condujo hasta una motocicleta y ella no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver el vehículo. Sin embargo, esta vez guardó silencio, la situación le resultaba nostálgica y el recuerdo de Vegeta la invadió una vez más.

―Hace muchísimo frío ―comentó el de los ojos oscuros. Bulma atinó a sonreírle, cuando en ese momento una corriente de aire frío le provocó un estornudo, dejando paso a un suceso extraordinario.

El cabello oscuro del chico se tornó rubio y sus ojos azules en verdes esmeraldas.

― ¡Por Kami! ―exclamo Bulma, al tiempo en que daba un paso hacia atrás.

―Vaya, hasta que este idiota hizo algo bueno para divertirnos ―sonrió encantador―. Pero realmente no eres de mi gusto.

― ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Y además ¿quién diablos eres en realidad?

―Vamos, vamos princesa, no te asustes.

―Que no me… ―un tic nervioso la invadió.

―Mi nombre es Ten, mi caso es extraño ¿sabes? Cada vez que estornudo cambio de personalidad, yo soy la parte divertida y el otro es el aburrido.

― ¿Y- y cómo es eso posible?

―Lo heredamos de mamá ―el chico volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez fue una mezcla de añoranza y de orgullo.

―Ten… ―murmuró, de repente la cabeza le dio de vueltas y las piernas se le debilitaron sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

― ¡Oye! Chiquilla ―eso fue lo último que Bulma escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

**((…))**

En algún momento de su vida estaba segura de que había escuchado de algo así, pero los recuerdos no le alcanzaban para asegurarlo. Constantemente, y con su viaje hacia la Capital del Oeste, le parecía vivir en una interminable bruma y no acababa de entender el por qué.

Bulma Ryu abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró en la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba en el pequeño hotel de la zona.

Se levantó despacio y aguzó el oído, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola. Soltó un suspiro y al querer buscar algo para taparse, porque seguía haciendo frío, encontró una pequeña nota sobre el buró.

"_Querida Bulma:_

_Me hubiese encantado pasar más tiempo a tu lado, pero me ha sido imposible. Lamento que te haya hecho pasar por un mal rato, si puedes perdonarme te espero en la capital. Búscame en la dirección que está al reverso._

_Ten._

La chica volteó la tarjeta y en ella aparecía el emblema en azul de la Capsule, la dirección al pie junto con un número telefónico.

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco.

**((…))**

El tiempo para los seres sagrados no corre de la misma manera, la misma ley se aplica para los seres que, de alguna manera, han tenido acceso a la eternidad, en la gloria o en el infierno.

Para Trunks habían sido sólo un par de horas o por mucho de días, aunque haciendo cuentas entendía perfectamente que en tiempo humano, quizá ya fuera cosa de varios meses. Eso lo mantenía angustiado, pues no contaba con ninguna clase de información con respecto a sus padres.

Y él estaba encarcelado. Enma lo había mandado a aprisionar poco después de que lo degradara de supuesto como guardián. Desde entonces estaba incomunicado. No dejaba de pensar en sí, acaso, el infierno sería mejor.

"Al menos allá tienes compañía de los que te atormentan", se decía.

Se levantó de la cama (en realidad solamente se trataba de un pedazo de concreto en una habitación sin ventilación ni nada por el estilo) y se acercó a la puerta, todo era silencio y no importaba lo mucho que pudiera estar llamando, nadie le contestaba.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Una sombra fugaz pasó por en medio de las paredes, era como una especie de humo negro y brillante. Pareció detenerse un instante después de 'juguetear' alrededor de la figura de Trunks y, tras desaparecer para proseguir su camino, las cerraduras de su celda se abrieron.

Trunks aguardó un momento, entonces un gran tumulto se dejó escuchar. Salió con prontitud ¡todos los que se encontraban presos habían sido liberados! Y no todos los que se hallaban en ese sitio eran almas bien intencionadas. Más de la mitad tendría razones suficientes para guardarle rencor al dios del más allá.

Sabiamente el chico se escondió y apartó de todos. Notó que los pocos guardias que quedaban libraban luchas feroces, pero inútiles en contra de todas esas hordas. El fuego y el caos se extendían con rapidez por todo el lugar.

En medio de todo eso, la única persona capaz de ayudarle sin duda sería Annin, claro si antes se libraba de ese grupo que le cerraba el paso justo en ese momento.

El equipo enemigo era el típico, chicos grandes y malos que piensan que por la superioridad en números lo tienen todo ganado.

Trunks pareció rezagarse, pero simplemente lo hizo para analizarlos con la mirada, algo que había aprendido de su padre. Después sonrío, desconcertándose porque no acababa de comprender la razón por la que se sentía emocionado en medio de la situación.

Excitado se fue sobre el que parecía ser el más débil. Atinó en su juicio y uno a uno los quitó de su camino, hábilmente con patadas y puñetazos, a pesar de que podía sentir cómo sus articulaciones crujían un poco por el tiempo encerrado. Pero no había tiempo que perder, el desorden estaba haciéndose cada vez más y su pequeña lucha lo único que hacía era llamar más la atención de otros para sumarse a ella. Entonces sí, muy pronto, la superioridad iba a rebasarle.

Diez, veinte, cincuenta, hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuántos le atacaban al mismo tiempo y su instinto de guerrero le indicó que era tiempo de sobresalir aún más. Pronto su halo de energía empezó a empujar a sus adversarios hasta que todos ellos salieron disparados por los aires. Sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos verdes brillaron sólo por un instante y después se marchó volando de ese lugar.

Se sintió enfadado, podía ser capaz de escuchar los regaños de su padre ¿Cómo era posible que unos sabandijas le habían obligado a convertirse en SS? Soltó el aire contenido y aceleró su vuelo, sólo para darse cuenta de que todo el más allá se encontraba devastado y con claras muestras de que una pelea se había librado no hacía mucho.

Quiso bajar para comprobar los daños y, de paso, a ver si quedaba algún sobreviviente, pero pensó de nuevo en su padre y aceleró más el paso para finalmente llegar hasta donde Annin.

Entró corriendo, el calor del fuego del caldero podía sentirse, así que por un instante quedó reconfortado. Corrió, la llamó pero ella no contestaba. Al parecer no había nadie.

― ¡Annin sama! ¿Dónde está? ¡Annin sama!

Estaba desesperado, no podía creer que su única esperanza no estuviera, que algo malo pudiera sucederle ¿Era posible? Ella era como una diosa ¿los dioses podían morir? Lamentablemente él sabía que sí.

Bajó el rostro y apretó los puños.

―Este no es el momento para ponerse sentimental ―sintió la mano cálida de la guardiana en su hombro.

― ¡Annin sama! ―dijo aliviado.

―Creo que este es el último lugar a donde llegarán. Has hecho bien en venir directo aquí y no en buscarlos primero para plantarle cara.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? Por favor, dígame.

―Las palabras de esa condenada bruja se han cumplido. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo el idiota de Enma.

―La Tierra, mis padres…

―Ellos están bien, al menos por el momento. No sabemos quién, el cómo o el por qué, pero han liberados a todos los entes encerrados y condenados y salido a causar daño en todo el más allá. Los Kaio están viendo la manera de hacerle frente y han logrado frenarles por un poco, pero hay algo mucho más siniestro detrás de todo esto.

Annin hizo señas con las manos para que la siguiera.

―Estoy segura de que vendrán al final aquí, pues es la puerta entre ambos mundos y tú tendrás que ir a la Tierra para avisarles.

― ¿Yo? A los muertos sólo se les permite ir por un día y ¿qué podré hacer sólo con un día? Será imposible.

La mujer hizo un movimiento elegante con su mano derecha y en ella apareció un cascabel.

―Con esto tu estancia se prolongará más, pero si llegase a sucederme algo el cascabel desaparecerá y tú te verás forzado a regresar. Vete ahora y ten cuidado, porque no habrá nadie que te pueda guiar hasta el mundo de los vivos. Creo que a Uranai debió pasarle algo o se le está impidiendo venir pues no hemos tenido noticias suyas ¡Ve!

Trunks se llenó de incertidumbre y ansiaba llegar a la Tierra. Pero más allá de eso, le emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a sus padres.

¿Qué les deparará esta vez el destino a todos ellos?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SIETE**

_Perdón, perdón. Al parecer hubo un error en la posteada del capítulo siete anterior y no me di cuenta de ello hasta ahorita… perdón, este es el correcto._


End file.
